Hour of Grace
by Strega Brava
Summary: **COMPLETE** A child cursed at birth to a life of evil servitude by his scheming father. A wizard at the crossroads and the witch who will risk anything to save him. HG/DM. To be considered AU and OOC to some degree.
1. Ominous Beginnings

**__**

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me but to the goddess, JKR. This is rated R for events which will come later although I would like to think that this first chapter is frightening enough…not because it is graphic but because of the situation being described at the end. There will be romance (of course) and there will be action. I hope you like it. Constructive reviews are encouraged. Flames will be doused with a Super Soaker water gun (I just love summer, don't you??)

**Chapter One:Ominous Beginnings**

Her screams were getting louder as the pain intensified. There was barely any time for a respite now…it just kept coming and coming, wave after wave. She was vaguely aware of hands supporting her, words comforting her. She felt something cool on her forehead and almost smiled with relief but all she could do was concentrate on the pain and try to work through this. She felt almost completely spent and yet she had to do this, she really had little choice in the matter.

"You should feel the need to push soon, Mistress," a voice said to her. It was a soothing voice, calming and she could sense the years of experience in these matters. It reassured her.

Suddenly, she felt something telling her to bear down. She did not need the midwife to tell her how to do this…she simply listened to her body and obeyed it without question. Holding her breath, she pushed as hard as she could until the urge was gone then she panted, as the midwife had instructed her, in order to regain her energy for the next. It followed almost immediately.

Push. Rest. Push. Rest. It seemed as if her entire existence was reduced down to these two words. It was the timeless rhythm of life that had been dictated by her kind for countless millennia. No matter how sophisticated the magic, no matter how advanced the thinking, no matter how pure the blood, this is where it was all for naught. It was at this time, perhaps even more so than the actual act of procreation, where one was reduced to basic animal instincts.

"You are making wonderful progress, Mistress," the voice came again. It was heartening to think that this would soon be over…but that brought upon her a wave of panic…better not to think about that right now. Setting aside those thoughts, she concentrated on continuing the cycle of pushing and resting.

"I see the head now, Mistress. It won't be much longer."

She reached down with her hand and felt the top of her baby's head. That first maternal touch filled her with energy and a fierce love which almost overwhelmed her.

"My child. My first child," were the thoughts racing through her head as she continued to push. She was almost in tears at the prospect of holding her baby in her arms.

She pushed and felt herself stretched to the point of pain.

"Stop pushing now, Mistress. I will ease the baby's head out so that you will not tear."

Panting now, trying desperately to ignore her body's insistent demands, she managed to hold off pushing until she heard the blessed words…

"Now, Mistress, you may push the baby out."

With renewed energy, she pushed and felt the baby ease out quickly. Finally opening her eyes, she saw the midwife quickly clear the baby's mouth and nose and place it on her chest. It was crying and she instinctively placed her arms around the slippery bundle to help keep it warm. 

"Congratulations, Mistress. You have a healthy son."

She looked down at her firstborn and felt such a rush of love she felt it would consume her entirely. He was beautiful. His hair was almost white but his skin was very red, probably because he was crying so much. The midwife brought a warm towel to cover him.

"He is a beautiful child, Mistress," the midwife said with a smile.

She could say nothing. She was simply in awe of this child who had spent the last nine months growing inside her. It was an amazing miracle. She had seen other babies and had been around several pregnant women but this was her child, brought forth from her body. She asked for nothing else.

"He looks a bit hungry, Mistress. You might want to try feeding him."

She nodded and picked up the little body and placed him in the right position. The midwife was right, he was hungry and the sounds of crying were quickly replaced by the sounds of contented feeding.

"Well, I must say, he certainly knows what to do. One of the quicker ones in my experience," the midwife chuckled as she gently cleansed the mother and cut the umbilical cord.

She smiled and contented herself with watching her son feed and with feeling his entire hand grasp her little finger as if it were the most important thing in the world…well, second most important at least.

"Mistress, I must tell the Master that he has an heir," the midwife's voice held a note of fear as if this was the one thing she had not been looking forward to.

Her gaze locked with that of the midwife. She saw her own fear reflected in the good woman's eyes.

"Can I not have a few more minutes?" she pleaded.

The midwife looked at her in sympathy but she shook her head silently. 

"Of course, please inform my husband that he has a son," she said in a voice that completely lacked emotion.

The midwife curtsied politely and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She looked down at her little boy, now fast asleep, and cuddled him. 

"You are the most precious thing in the world to me," she whispered.

There was a knock at the door. She knew who it was.

"You may enter," she said in a quiet voice.

The door opened and her husband walked in. He was tall, very handsome, with silver-blonde hair and grey eyes that glittered as he looked at the baby sleeping in his wife's arms.

"But his heart holds so much darkness," she thought to herself, feeling that sense of fear taking hold of her heart once again.

His eyes did not hold love or affection or any emotion whatsoever. He simply walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it.

"So, what is it? That fool of a midwife couldn't tell me she was so scared," he demanded in a cold voice.

His words stung her deeply. There was no asking how she felt. There was no concern for the health of their firstborn child. He had not even bothered to be with her during the whole birth as if his own breeding were too high to be involved with such…animalistic things. He just wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl.

"You have a son. Isn't he a beautiful ch…"

"Well, at least you got the sex right. A girl would have been a problem…easily taken care of, mind you, but a problem nonetheless," he looked at the child in closer detail, "He's got blonde hair…is that from your side of the family?"

How dare he question the paternity of his child? Her eyes reflected the indignation of being asked such a question and he laughed, a cruel low chuckle, which did nothing to assuage her feelings.

"If I seriously thought this child was not my own flesh and blood, I would kill you both."

She shivered suddenly because she knew this was true.

"What do you wish to name this child?" she asked, trying to draw him back from dangerous waters.

He stood up and paced the room for several minutes. It was obvious that he had not really considered that matter.

"I am not certain. I will speak with…well, I will come to a decision soon," he hesitated and she hated him intensely for that. He could not even name his firstborn son without discussing the matter with that…that…vile…

"How long do you plan to breastfeed this child?" he suddenly asked. It was a question she had been expecting and had discussed with the midwife.

"The midwife suggested that I breastfeed for a year…to make sure that the child is strong and healthy. After a year, I can begin weaning him."

He pondered her words carefully.

"Agreed. The child must be strong. I cannot tolerate weakness."

"He is only a child."  
  
"He is my son and heir. He will follow in my footsteps and he will dedicate his life to the same glorious servitude that I do."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Ah, but I do dare, my love," he said the last two words in such a sarcastic tone that it hurt her. She knew he did not love her…had only used her body to create the heir he so desperately wanted and needed.

"The child will undergo the Ritual Bath when he is 30 days old. He will be dedicated and consecrated. This will bring honour and glory to the family name and to me, of course."

"You cannot do that! He is too young! You could kill him!" she held the baby closer to her as she tried to keep her voice low. She did not want him to wake up crying. Who knew what her husband would do then??

He walked up to her with deadly intent in his eyes. They were absolutely cruel and looked upon her with loathing. He casually placed a hand across her throat.

"I can and I will. You will soon be more than willing when I place you under the Imperius Curse again once you are fully recovered. The one inconvenience about your pregnancy has been the inability to keep you in line but now that will change. Things will be as they were before the pregnancy. You will be the model wife and mother, a woman of impeccable pedigree, and our son will grow to be a true warrior to our cause."

She could not say a word. She simply looked at him with horror.

He laughed at her and took his hand away.

"Don't look so glum. You will not be separated from your son. I have no desire to return to your bed now that I have an heir. There are other…avenues…open to me which means that I really do not have any need for anything other than a token public appearance now and then. I have never loved you…only married you for your breeding," still smiling cruelly, he kissed the top of her head and left the room.

She was almost shaking with rage and humiliation. The kiss felt like a blasphemy of the most nauseating kind. Nothing he said surprised her but the way he said it, as if he enjoyed inflicting pain on her, was almost more than she could bear.

Looking down on her sleeping child, she felt the tears burning as they pooled in her eyes before escaping to spill down her pale cheeks. 

"My poor son. My poor child. What will happen to you?" she wondered.

Maternal instinct told her she had to do something to save her son and she had been prepared for this. She reached over to her bedside table, carefully so that she would not waken her son, and picked up her wand.

"Accio, Unguam Beneficam," she said firmly.

A secret compartment opened in the nearby dresser and out came a small jar, cobalt blue with a silver stopper. It flew directly onto her bed. She put her wand back onto the bedside table and gently placed her son on his back. Picking up the small jar, she opened it and the sweet scent of lilacs filled the room. It was a comforting smell. Inside the jar was a moderate amount of a colourless ointment. Working quickly and gently, she uncovered her son and smeared his sleeping body with an invisible coating of the compound. The scent vanished and there was no trace of the ointment once it was rubbed onto the skin. When she was done, the jar itself vanished, its purpose done. 

She covered her son once again with the warm blanket and settled him comfortably against her own body. She could not stop the tears from coming.

"Oh, Albus, will it be enough? Will it save him?" she cried softly.


	2. And So Begins Seventh Year

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but to the goddess, JKR **__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but to the goddess, JKR. It took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted to get it just right. This is a slow chapter but, as Alan Rickman (aka Severus) says in "Die Hard", you have to start somewhere. Thank you to my reviewers who are my inspiration to keep on going ::blows kisses to reviewers::. As always, constructive reviews are encouraged. Flames will be used to light my Canada Day fireworks (July 1st…yahoo, Canada is 134 years old…that's a lot of candles ::runs screaming from intense heat::).

**Chapter Two: And So Begins Seventh Year**

"I can't believe this is our last year," Harry exclaimed as he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dining hall for the Sorting Feast.

"Yeah, it feels weird to think that we won't be coming back next year," Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just worried about NEWTs and getting into Auror training," Hermione said and then laughed, "Oh, come on, I was just joking. Honestly, do you really think that studying is all I think about?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in amusement and, in unison, shouted,

"Yes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes to the enchanted ceiling.

"Save me from immature, quidditch-crazed twits," she then turned to them with a serious expression, "I am nervous about leaving Hogwarts at the end of this year. We won't see each other like we do now and, with You-Know-Who still out there, I guess I'll feel a little vulnerable outside these walls."

Ron and Harry immediately sobered their expressions.

"It's going to be weird…you know…being out there in the real world," Ron muttered.

Harry patted him on the back in a friendly fashion; "You could always work with Percy at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron turned quite pale at that thought. Hermione giggled.

"I would rather work with Charlie or Bill or at the twins' joke shop. At least that would be interesting," he finally blurted out.

"Hey, there's Neville, Dean and Seamus. Let's go sit with them," Hermione waved at the trio of boys who promptly waved back enthusiastically.

"Hey, there's Ginny," Harry thought with a sudden warmth in his heart as he looked at the red headed sixth year student who was deep in conversation with Colin Creevey.

As they approached their friends, Neville stood up.

"Wow! Neville sure shot up during the summer. He's the same height as me now," Ron thought to himself in some surprise.

"It is so great to see you. How was your summer? My grandmother and I went to Italy and it was fabulous…I have pictures to show you," Neville pulled out a photo album and the group spent the next few minutes looking at them with great interest.

"So, that's the Leaning Tower of Pizza?" Ron asked.

Hermione gently tapped the back of his head.

"Pisa, not Pizza my food-obsessed friend," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, those uniforms are pretty cool," Harry looked at photos of a military procession of some kind.

"They are called 'carabinieri', kind of like a national police force and they are really nice to talk to," Neville beamed with pride. It wasn't often that he was the centre of attention like this.

"What beautiful statues. Look at this one by Michelangelo called "La Pieta"…isn't it gorgeous? That is true skill," Hermione examined the photos closely.

"Hermione, speaking of statues, look at this one," Ron pointed to one photo in particular. The others crowded around.

"Who is that?" Dean asked, "He looks like a soldier but he's got wings."

Neville answered, "That is a very famous statue of St. Michael slaying the dragon…it's a very popular story."

Harry's eyes lit up with sudden inspiration.

"Since I am Head Boy this year, I am going to make "St. Michael" the first password of the year for the House of Gryffindor. Too bad St. Michael can't do a little dragon-slaying here…" he glanced pointedly at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was just sitting down with his ever-present companions, Crabbe and Goyle.

The others laughed uncontrollably.

"And, since I am Head Girl, I completely agree," Hermione said between fits of laughter.

"Hey," Seamus said suddenly, "The Sorting is about to begin. Dean, did we look that terrified when we were being sorted?"

Dean grinned, "I remember having to push you over to the chair…you had suddenly lost the ability to walk."

"At least I didn't run off with the hat," he gave Neville a pointed look. 

Neville simply smiled and collected his photo album and put it in his bookbag.

"Why do I get the feeling that his days of melted, discoloured or otherwise mutated cauldrons are behind him?" Hermione mused to herself. She noticed that Parvati was eyeing him with great interest.

"About time someone noticed him," she thought to herself with some satisfaction.

The Sorting was always a lot of fun to watch. Several young girls and boys approached the three-legged stool with a great deal of trepidation. Some held their breath. Some closed their eyes tight, as if expecting something painful. Some held onto the hat at all costs. The Hat seemed to take longer with some children as opposed to others but that was normal. Finally, all the first years were sorted and they listened attentively as Dumbledore rose to give his traditional opening speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to see so many new faces and I trust that this first year will be full of opportunities and challenges for you. You received your schedules and will have noticed by now that the professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts had not been chosen at the time they were printed…"

Ron nudged Hermione, "I guess old Snape got passed over again."

Hermione frowned, "I wonder who it could be? You'd think he would have gotten the post by now."

"Hey, I thought the ghoul we had last year was pretty good," Harry protested.

"Yeah, until we found him rummaging for snacks in an abandoned graveyard," Neville replied.

The group tried to stifle their laughter as Dumbledore was still speaking.

"It is my great honour to announce that a former teacher has graciously accepted a one-year position…"

"Oh, no! It can't be Lockhart!!" Ron turned pale at the thought of the handsome but inept professor returning.

"Maybe it's Moody…that would be pretty cool!" Neville looked hopeful, "I mean, the real Moody."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Hey, it must be…"

"Remus Lupin!" 

All the Gryffindors jumped out of their chairs and applauded loudly as their beloved professor walked over to a chair beside Professor Snape. Surprisingly, Professor Snape also got up and clapped his hands politely. 

"Why is Snape not trying to kill him? He almost looks happy…that can't be good," Ron's brow furled in confusion.

"Maybe they have agreed to put the past behind them because they are now fighting a common enemy," Neville proposed.

The others looked at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"They're just being twits, Neville. I, on the other hand, think you are absolutely correct," Hermione assured him.

"Hey, even the Slytherins are applauding!" Harry pointed out.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Ron looked absolutely amazed.

Hermione grinned, "Maybe they just want to get on his good side so that he doesn't go after them on the night of the full moon."

They all laughed at that one.

"Even a werewolf would have better taste than that, Hermione," Ron quipped to more peals of laughter.

Dumbledore said a few more words and then the great feast appeared on the tables.

Ron and Harry dove in as if they had been starved for weeks and not indulged by Ron's mother who was one of the best cooks around.

"I was shtarving…oh, that ish sho good," Ron muttered as clearly as he could through a mouth crammed with shepherd's pie.

There were grunts and nods from the others.

Hermione sighed, "What a bunch of Neanderthals you are!!"

The conversation was animated during dinner and Hermione listened intently. However, everyone soon started talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It wasn't as if she did not like the sport, because she did, but they could go on for hours talking about Wronski Feints and other risky moves. She looked around to see what the rest of the students and the professors were doing.

"Snape and Lupin appear to be in a deep conversation about something," she thought to herself, "Probably discussing Lupin's potion…it is about ten days until the next full moon."

She watched as the two professors quickly finished their dinner and, after saying goodbye to the rest of the head table, left the dining hall, still deep in conversation. Considering their past history of animosity, it was more than a little surprising.

"All the professors seem to be working together now," Ginny said suddenly.

Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I never thought it could happen."

Then they heard it…the low mournful tone of a wolf's howl. All the students looked around in fear, except for Hermione. She followed the sound to its source…Draco Malfoy.

_"How dare he mock him?" she thought to herself in anger. _

After considering a method of recourse, she suddenly smiled.

"Silentium Totalis," she whispered as she quickly pulled out her wand from her robes.

The howling stopped, followed by riotous laughter on the part of everyone who was not a Slytherin. Draco could not speak or mutter or even whisper, it seemed. Crabbe and Goyle, true to form, did not seem to notice that anything was amiss and simply continued on with their dinner like two semi-human vacuum cleaners.

Hermione turned to face Draco with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes, an unspoken challenge. Draco's expression was typically murderous and she was reminded of his father who probably still wanted her dead. For a moment, she wondered what the silver-haired youth would do if he were able to recite a spell. 

_"Whatever spell he would have chosen, I am sure I would have ended up at Madam Pomfrey's infirmary…but not before I did something that would force him to accompany me."_

"Hey, Hermione, are you trying to kill Malfoy with that glare of yours?" Ron joked suddenly.

Almost by mutual agreement, the two students broke their stare.

"You know something?" Harry added, "You should really consider marketing that evil stare. Hey, Ron, you could talk to the twins about it. It could be a best-seller for the joke shop."

"But what would we call it?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Let's see. The Dementors have the Kiss of Death…why don't we call it the Look of Death or the Stare of Death or…" Seamus started.

"Or the Look of Sudden, Instantaneous and Otherwise Immediate Cessation of All Bodily Functions," Ron was turning purple from laughing so hard. The others soon followed suit.

Hermione was still giggling when she turned back to the Slytherin table. Draco was still sitting there, his meal untouched. He was staring down at his plate but he was not eating. She noticed that he was perspiring heavily and looked more pale than was normal.

_"I hope that is not an effect of the spell. I'm sure I did it properly. Besides, it is only temporary," she became a little worried._

And then, almost as if he sensed that she was looking at him again, he raised his eyes to meet hers. For the longest moment, he simply looked at her. His expression was completely unreadable. There was no hatred. There was no disgust. There was no insult. In fact, there was nothing. Hermione's level of concern grew.

_"What is wrong with him? Maybe I should call Madam Pomfrey."_

Draco's eyes held hers fast. She could not look away. And then, his expression changed. She could not explain how and she could not explain why but she felt that she was being looked at differently. And then, as quickly as it was there, it was gone. It was almost as if coldness suddenly shot through his face and he sneered at her.

She turned away, feeling very awkward and confused.

_"What was that all about?" she thought to herself._

The rest of the meal passed quickly and soon the Gryffindor table decided that it was time to head over to the common room. Hermione got up with the others and slowly made her way through the crowd of people. She tried to find Draco. He was still sitting at the table, his meal still untouched and with Crabbe and Goyle still on either side of him. She watched as Professor Snape re-entered the dining hall and approached him.

"He's probably going to ask him how he feels. Thank goodness that the spell has already worn off!" she thought nervously.

She watched as Draco simply nodded at the dark-haired Potions Master and then signaled to his two sullen companions that it was time to go. He left without a word, leaving Professor Snape with a rather surprised look. As he reached the entrance to the dining hall, Draco turned suddenly to look at her. In his eyes she saw sheer hatred and took a step backwards involuntarily, stepping on Ron's toes in the bargain and making him cry out in pain.

Draco smirked at her in a very derisive fashion and then, with a sweep of his robes, left the dining hall. She felt as if she had been summarily dismissed and hated the way he always made her feel…like she was something less than human.

"Hey, Hermione. Give me a hand here. You just about broke my toes," Ron was hobbling along pathetically.

"For goodness sake, Ron, you are such a baby," she pulled out her wand and uttered a healing spell, "Dolorem Finitem."

Ron's expression immediately became more cheerful.

"Next time, watch where you're going, okay?" he teased.

"No problem, Ron. Next time I will aim for both feet," she responded with a serious face. She began to laugh at Ron's worried expression.

After a few games of Wizard Chess in the common room, Hermione retired to her room. Since she was Head Girl this year, she had a room to herself. She did not particularly like that. It made her feel cut off from her friends and classmates. After taking a quick shower and changing into her nightgown, Hermione lay down in her bed and tried to compose herself for sleep. It wasn't going to happen. Pulling out her beloved copy of "Hogwarts: A History" she began reading about the founding members of the school. She soon fell asleep.

There is a moment each night when the velvety blackness of the sky reaches its darkest point. At that moment, Hermione began to dream…and that dream quickly became a nightmare of the most frightening kind…

_A/N: Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadian fanfiction writers and Happy Independence Day to my American counterparts ::camera pans to fireworks display::. _


	3. A Cry In The Night

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but rather to the goddess, JKR **__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but rather to the goddess, JKR. Many thanks to my reviewers for being so positive about this story even though the plot and the romance have not really developed yet. This story is taking a bit of a back seat to "The Error of My Ways" but I am committed to one chapter every two weeks (or so) by hook or by crook. I love constructive reviews so keep on writing them. You can also e-mail me at [stregabrava@yahoo.ca][1]_ (I'd love to hear from you). Flames will be used to light the candles on my birthday cake…_

**Chapter Three: A Cry In the Night**

Hermione's sleeping face showed horror and confusion. Her breathing was quick and her forehead was slick with the sheen of a cold sweat. She was dreaming…no, she was having a nightmare…no, this was worse than a nightmare…

__

The room was dark and horrifying. The flickering lights from the torches did little to lift the deathlike gloom that permeated the walls, the ceiling and the floor. All around her she could see hooded figures deep in conversation but she could not make out any of the words…it was all an incomprehensible murmur which was rather unsettling. At the one end of the room stood a large cauldron upon a black marble table. It seemed to be empty but there was a knife lying beside it. It was curiously shaped and seemed to be fashioned of the same material as the table.

"It looks like a snake," she thought to herself in surprise.

No one noticed that she was there and she flitted here and there.

A door opened and another hooded figure walked in followed by a woman who was crying pitifully. She saw that this particular individual was carrying something wrapped in a black cloth. This something appeared to be wiggling! Suddenly, a portion of the cloth fell away, revealing a baby who looked as if he (or was it a she?) was about to start bawling at the sight of so many strangers.

"Please do not do this," the woman cried out in anguish, "You will kill him."

The hooded figure motioned to another who immediately struck the woman across the face, making her fall to the ground. Her hand went to her cheek as she glared at the person who had hit her.

"Can you not fight your own battles?" she asked scornfully.

The hooded figure did not take the bait but seemed to be waiting for something…or someone…

A flash of light and a crackle of dark magic announced the arrival of someone…someone important judging from the reactions of the others. They prostrated themselves on the ground. 

"Master. Welcome." They said in unison.

This was Voldemort a tall thin man with pale skin, a snakelike face and eyes that seemed to radiate with the cold intensity of a hatred barely kept in check. He walked over to the figure holding the baby and stared at the small child eagerly…as if it were a meal he was anxious to consume.

Upon seeing such a frightening visage in front of him, the baby started to wail and the woman automatically went to comfort him. One of the prostrated figures immediately rose and forcibly restrained her.

"You cannot do this to him! He is too young! The Ritual Bath is not meant for anyone under the age of 18!" she screamed as she struggled against her captor.

"Crucio!" Voldemort spoke the word of the Unforgivable Curse in a nonchalant manner and watched with disinterest as the woman shrieked in pain. Blood trickled from her nose and from her lips, where she had bitten herself. The baby's cries increased, despite the frantic efforts of the hooded figure to get him to hush.

"Finite Incantetum. Surely you teach your wife better manners than that?" he directed the question at the figure holding the baby.

"My apologies, Master. She has been most…difficult since the birth."

"Perhaps she needs a more lasting lesson," he waved his wand in a negligent fashion; a light green mist began to emanate from its tip.

"No Master. Killing her would place me in a most awkward position. She will be placed under the Imperius Curse once the child is weaned. It is important for me to maintain an outward appearance of decency if we are to achieve our objectives."

The green mist vanished. The woman could not move or speak for the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Bring your son to the cauldron."

Voldemort accompanied the bawling child and the father to the black marble table. Voldemort stood behind the cauldron and waved his wand in a circle three times. It seemed to be filling with some kind of liquid. The reflections from the torches and the fireplace made the liquid look like blood. He then picked up the knife.

"Sanguam ex Dominus."

He made a cut across his left hand and allowed several drops of blood to fall into the cauldron. He then motioned to the father to bring forward the child, who had calmed somewhat. 

"Sanguam ex servus."

The father held out the child's left hand and, in one deliberate action, Voldemort made a cut across the tiny hand. The child wailed in pain as his blood was added to the cauldron. 

The woman, presumably the mother, was in agony as she witnessed this. She was helpless to stop it.

"Place your son in the cauldron."

The father quickly did as he was told and placed the whimpering infant into the cauldron. The child immediately stopped crying and simply looked at his father, bleary-eyed, as his father supported his neck to keep it above the liquid in the cauldron. A black smoke began to rise from the cauldron and cluster around the child. Strangely enough, the child did not cry or whimper or react in any way. The smoke became so thick that she could no longer see the cauldron, let alone the child.

"Sanguam ex dominus. Sanguam ex servus. Semper fidelis cum pater et filius.

With a flash of green light, the smoke vanished and the child was in his father's arms again. Voldemort approached him, holding out his arms as if to pick him up. The child laughed and allowed himself to be handed over.

"You have a strong son…you should be very proud."

"Thank you, Master."

The room and the figures began to fade and everything became misty and indiscriminate. There were patches of darkness and light swirling everywhere she looked.

Suddenly she heard a voice.

"One hour…nothing more."

With a gasp, Hermione suddenly found herself awake and trembling.

"What was that all about?" she thought to herself shakily, "That was the most horrible thing I could have ever imagined. Volde…You-Know-Who and a child and…a Ritual Bath and Death Eaters. This is the sort of thing Harry has nightmares about…not me."

She got out of her bed and went to the window, opening it wide and breathing the night air in deeply. She glanced at the night sky somewhat fearfully, almost expecting the Dark Lord himself to come swooping in to attack Hogwarts at that very moment. 

"This is ridiculous. I can't be frightened by something as simple as a dream," she remonstrated herself angrily, "After all, it's probably because of my friendship with Harry. I bet Ron gets these nightmares from time to time as well. Sympathy nightmares."

It didn't sound very plausible, even to herself.

"Oh, for pity's sake, I have to get out of this room and…I don't know…read a book or something before I start screaming."

Muttering incoherently about the baneful influence of ridiculous Divination teachers, she quickly threw on a robe, picked up a couple of books she had borrowed from the library as well as quills, ink and parchment and left her room. Quickly descending the stairs, she reached the Gryffindor common room and went over to her favourite chair, a particularly squashy loveseat that seemed to fit her nooks and crannies just perfectly. The dormant fireplace immediately came to life and cheered the room considerably, as well as her spirits. It was more difficult to be afraid in a comforting and familiar room such as this.

"Hi Hermione," a voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. She turned around quickly and saw that her friend, Neville Longbottom, was busily working away on some homework.

"Neville! You scared me half to death! What are you doing down here at this hour?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," he smiled.

Hermione laughed as well.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. No point in worrying him about her crazy nightmare which probably meant nothing, "What about you? It's nearly 2:30 in the morning."

He pointed to his parchment, "I had a great idea for my Herbology essay and I guess I lost track of the time."

Hermione was interested. Herbology was easily Neville's best subject.

"What was your great idea?" she asked, peering over a multitude of notes and diagrams.

Neville smiled and, Hermione noticed he was no longer blushing and stammering the way he used to.

"Whatever it was that gave you your confidence back, I'm thankful," she thought to herself. Neville's upbringing could not have been easy. She vividly remembered when he told them about it in sixth year. Harry somehow already knew but the rest of them had no idea…they had simply thought Neville was an orphan being raised by his grandmother. The truth had been much worse. 

"I am proposing a new use for an extremely rare variety of deadly nightshade mushroom. A distillation of this particular fungus is one of the most lethal poisons in existence. If I were to take an ordinary pin and dip it into a vial of the distillate and then prick you with the pin, you would be dead almost instantly."

"Isn't that the same type of mushroom that they think killed that muggle Roman emperor from a long time ago?"

"I can't remember the name but I know who you are talking about. Yes, this is the one and only."

"So what's your proposal? This stuff sounds like it is better left untouched."

"I am proposing that this distillate, diluted considerably, combined with dragon's blood and simmered with some powdered unicorn horn would transform it into a powerful counter-curse potion…but one that could only be used in the most desperate of cases."

"Have you discussed testing this with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, she seemed pretty excited about it."

"Good for you, Neville. It sounds like you might be on to something."

Neville's smile seemed like it was a mile wide.

"Thanks, Hermione. I thought I might try to win some points for the House Cup this year. Can't break a perfect streak," he laughed and Hermione joined him, feeling much better and almost ready to head back to bed.

Then she heard it.

She stood shock still for a moment.

"Was that the wind?" she thought to herself. It certainly sounded like the wind.

She heard it again. Ignoring Neville's questioning glances, she started looking around the common room.

"If it wasn't for the fact that tonight is not the night of the full moon, I would have sworn that sounded like Professor Lupin," she thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you lose something?"

Hermione turned to him incredulously.

"Didn't you hear that, Neville?"

He looked confused.

"Hear what?"

"That moaning sound. Almost like a person crying."

Neville shook his head slowly.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I mean it is late and Hogwarts is well known for having more than enough creaks and cracks and other things that go bump in the night."

Hermione heard it a third time. It was a low, mournful cry redolent of some awful pain…like being subjected to torture too awful to think about. 

"It sounds like someone being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse," she thought suddenly.

"Hermione, maybe you should get some sleep. You seem to already be overdoing it and it is only the first day of class. This is a bit much, even by your standards."

He was already picking up her things.

"Neville, I know this sounds crazy but I am hearing something…or someone I should say. I just can't understand why you can't hear it either."

"Well, maybe you have a hidden language talent. Remember the Basilisk in second year? Harry was the only one who could hear it because he's a Parselmouth."

"That's true, Neville, but I am not hearing words…just crying and moaning. I really don't understand."

Neville walked over to her and handed her the items he had picked up.

"Listen, Hermione, you had better get some rest. You've got me a little worried with this."

Hermione's forehead was still furled with concern.

"I just don't understand."

"Do you want to take a look around the common room while I wait for you?"

"Thanks, Neville," she quickly dashed around the common room, trying to locate the source of the unearthly sound.

"Where are you hiding?" she thought to herself. Hermione approached the common room entrance and was surprised to hear the sounds coming from outside.

"It's coming from outside the common room," she said to Neville in a puzzled voice.

"You can't go out there now, you'll get in a lot of trouble. Besides, you don't want Filch or Mrs. Norris catching you out at this hour of the morning."

The magical clock in the common room struck 3:00 am.

Silence…

More silence…

"The crying has stopped," she thought to herself in amazement, "or is Neville right and was I just imagining the whole thing? Maybe the nightmare made me jumpy."

She walked back to where Neville was waiting patiently for her. 

Taking her supplies back, she turned to look at Neville.

"You are absolutely sure that you heard nothing…nothing at all?" she asked in an earnest voice.

"Just you and nothing else," he answered seriously, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. You're probably right…I just need some rest. Thanks for putting up with me and…I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to the others. I don't need them worrying about me needlessly."

Neville smiled again, "This conversation never took place."

They walked back to the entrances to their respective dormitories and, after saying their good nights, they walked up the staircases to their rooms.

Hermione opened the door to her room and walked over to the window. She had carelessly left it open and the wind had blown several things from their original locations.

"Just what I needed," she thought to herself with a sigh.

As she sorted through the mess, her eye fell on an article from "The Daily Prophet"

**_Narcissa Malfoy Found Dead_**

It has been confirmed that the body of a woman found outside Malfoy Manor is, in fact, that of Narcissa Malfoy. The cause of death has not been determined at this time although further magical tests are being conducted at the moment. Lucius Malfoy is obviously distraught by the news and has asked that his privacy and that of his son, Draco, be respected during this tragic time. Narcissa and Lucius had been married for 18 years. Their son, Draco, attends Hogwarts and is in seventh year. Our condolences go out to the Malfoy family for their loss.

"Funny," she thought to herself as she climbed into bed, "He didn't look as if it was bothering him all that much."

She rolled over on her bed so that she was facing her window. She watched a tiny falling star zoom across the sky.

"I wish I never have a dream like that again!" she fervently wished.

__

   [1]: mailto:stregabrava@yahoo.ca



	4. Potions

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but to her ::points to JKR:: Many thanks for all the wonderful reviews as well as the patience…I know I am posting this "pitifully slow" but I am trying to do the "two stories at one time" thing and balance that with my life. In other words, I am trying to function with tons of coffee and no sleep. Oh well, sleep is over-rated ::snores:: Constructive reviews are always encouraged. Flamers will get to walk my Blast-Ended Skrewt (who is feeling particularly cranky).

**Chapter Four: Potions**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and hoped that her first class of the day, double Potions with the Slytherins, would not add to it. She got out of her bed and groggily headed over to the window, opening it so that the fresh morning breeze could come in. Massaging her temples gingerly, she sat on the window seat and squinted in the bright sunlight.

"The only good thing about Potions class is that the dungeons are dark…it should give my head a chance to return to normal," she muttered to herself.

As she sat there, she tried to figure out what had happened the night before. She was certain she had heard someone crying. What she could not figure out was why only she could hear it. Why couldn't Neville?

__

'I mean, if someone were in trouble, wouldn't Dumbledore know something about it?" she wondered.

But she knew Dumbledore had been fooled before, although she certainly could not fault him in that…they had all been fooled by Barty Crouch Jr's deception back in their fourth year. Despite all the talk, Dumbledore was not infallible.

__

"But that was Polyjuice Potion…this is someone crying out…someone needing help. Wouldn't someone have noticed if such a person were this upset?"

Deciding that it was pointless to go over it again and again this early in the morning and on an empty stomach, Hermione quickly washed up and got dressed. Grabbing her books, she hurried down to the common room to meet her friends.

Ron and Harry were waiting by the fireplace and it seemed as if they were discussing quidditch strategies for the upcoming season.

"I'm telling you this new move we worked on over the summer is going to make the Wronski Feint look like a walk in the park," Ron crowed.

"Yeah, it sure will take a while for Malfoy to figure out a defense against that," Harry smiled.

"What move are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she walked up to her best friends.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement.

"We haven't come up with a name for it yet," Ron said with a small grin.

"We invented it ourselves over the summer with some help from Fred and George. It's hard to explain but if you come to our first practice, we can show you," Harry added.

Dean, Seamus and Neville came down. Hermione noticed that Neville looked as tired as she felt and that he was watching her carefully. Casually, she walked over to where he was standing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly as soon as Dean and Seamus went to join Ron and Harry.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he yawned.

"I'm tired and I have a headache…just what I need for Potions," she grumbled.

Neville laughed.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you have always done well in Potions. You could probably brew a Polyjuice Potion with your eyes shut."

Hermione laughed at the irony of his remarks. Neville thought she was just laughing because he had said something funny.

Suddenly there was a disruption as Lavender burst in from the common room entrance, raced right by everyone and disappeared through the entrance to the girls' dormitory.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked the group.

"Maybe I should go up to check on her," Hermione started heading in the same direction.

"She looked really upset," was Dean's rather redundant observation.

Before Hermione got to the dormitory entrance, the portrait door opened again and this time it was Parvati that came in, albeit a little more slowly.

"Did Lavender come in here?" she asked, looking angry.

"She just disappeared up to her dorm," Neville answered.

"What happened?" Harry asked, walking over to Parvati who eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Malfoy happened," she answered in a hiss that would have made any Parselmouth proud.

"What did that slimy git do this time?" Ron shouted.

"I…I can't repeat what he said to her. It was awful. I have never seen Lavender react like that before. I thought she was going to faint. Then I thought she was going to kill that prat. Then she just turned and ran."

"Parvati, go up and make sure Lavender is all right. Bring her to Madam Pomfrey if you think she needs it. She doesn't need a crowd of people around her and you are her best friend. Let me know if she needs anything else." Parvati nodded and went to find her tearful friend.

Hermione turned to the rest of the group.

"The rest of us had better get down to breakfast because we have double Potions first thing and I hardly think it will tick Malfoy off if we lose points for tardiness. I will have a little chat with the twitchy ferret," she imitated the famous drawling voice to perfection and the boys were howling with laughter.

"Hermione, remind me to never tick you off," Harry laughed.

"Me too. I don't think I would look that great as a ferret," Ron sputtered helplessly.

Hermione gave one last concerned glance at the dormitory entrance before following her friends to the Great Hall.

__

"I hope she's all right," she thought to herself, "I can't believe how cruel he can be sometimes."

After breakfast (during which Hermione chatted with Professor Lupin about the possibility of an Assistant Professor position next year in Defense Against the Dark Arts), the entire group of Gryffindor seventh years headed down to the dungeons which housed the Potions classrooms and Professor Snape.

"I never get over how much I hate this place," Seamus said grimly.

"Yeah, same reaction for the past six years…why should this year be any different?" Dean grumbled.

They walked into the dark classroom and took their usual places near the front of the class. Professor Snape was already writing down a list of ingredients that they would be discussing during this first class.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville whispered slyly, "Can you guess what we're going to be talking about judging from the ingredients?"

"Honestly, Neville," she grinned.

The Slytherins, as was their habit, walked in en masse just a minute or so before the scheduled start of class. Draco Malfoy led the rather sour-looking group in. Hermione noticed that he looked a bit tired.

_"Probably up all night thinking of nasty things to say to Lavender," she fumed._

"Stare of Death alert," Ron whispered to the other Gryffindors to much hushed laughter.

The bell rang to signal the start of class and, right on cue, Professor Snape turned around to face his class.

"Good morning, class," he said in his silkiest voice, "As this is your final year at Hogwarts your classes in Potions will take on a decidedly different character. This year we will be focussing on potions that heal wounds, potions that cure diseases and potions that can break some of the nastier curses out there. This is not the usual curriculum for seventh year but, given the circumstances we live in currently, it will prepare you for what lies outside these walls."

Hermione was surprised to see an expression of pity cross the Potions Master's face. It quickly disappeared but the usual cold expression that struck terror into the hearts of most students was strangely absent. 

"Now, I have written down a list of ingredients for a simple healing potion which is good for most minor cuts. It heals without scarring. You will work in pairs and, when you are done, you will bring your vials down to Madam Pomfrey whose own stock is quite low. If you have any questions…well…I will be working on essay topics at my desk."

Neville and Hermione looked at one another in shock.

"Did I hear that right?" he asked, "Did he just make himself available for questions?"

"Maybe he just discovered the concept that helping students makes it easier to pass," Seamus whispered as he gathered up some armadillo bile with a grimace.

"Don't you get it? This is our last year. Snape has to get us to pass otherwise we'll be back next year too," Ron snickered as he measured out the right amount of squid ink into a container.

Hermione and Neville worked quietly together. After some initial apprehension, Hermione relaxed as she noticed that Neville was taking charge of the assignment and was doing quite well. As he stirred the potion (which had turned the correct colour of magenta), she glanced around the classroom. True to his word, Professor Snape was going over Lavender and Parvati's potion step by step and it seemed to help the two girls' confidence. After thanking him, he returned to his desk and began writing on some parchment.

__

"He looks so tired," Hemione mused, "I can't imagine what he goes through at each of the Death Eater meetings. It's a wonder he gets any sleep at all."

She glanced at Draco Malfoy who was having somewhat less success with his potion since he was paired with Pansy Parkinson who was more interested in things other than the assignment at hand.

__

"He deserves it," she thought to herself.

Draco got up to pick up the last ingredient, a feather from a hippogriff's ear. As he passed by the table where Ron and Harry were hard at work, he pretended to drop something and, as he bent down, Hermione could hear him whisper,

"Too bad they didn't have this on hand for you. Maybe you wouldn't have to sport that thing on your head if they had."

Harry looked as if he was going to launch an Unforgivable Curse on Draco and Ron jumped on his best friend to keep him from pummeling the silver-haired youth.

Draco simply chuckled quietly and returned to his desk.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"Five points from Slytherin," Professor Snape's voice could be heard, "I may be somewhat older than you Mr. Malfoy but I assure you that my hearing has not yet begun to deteriorate. And if I hear you make light of another's misfortune's again, you will serve a most delightful detention with Mr. Filch, cleaning the first years' cauldrons."

And then, as if nothing had happened, Professor Snape returned to his writing although Hermione noticed that his quill trembled ever so slightly.

Looking around quickly, Hermione couldn't tell who was more shocked, the Gryffindors or the Slytherins. Harry looked as if Professor Snape had suddenly told them that he was going to the Yule Ball with Professor McGonagall.

"Pinch me," Neville whispered to Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Pinch me. I want to make sure that I am really awake or if this is some sort of dream."

"Oh, you're awake all right, Neville," she said while giving his ear a quick tug.

"Hey, not so hard."

Hermione giggled quietly.

"Keep stirring the potion…if it turns blue, we are in serious trouble."

Neville continued with the stirring of the potions (which was still magenta thankfully) and Hermione's glance fell on Draco.

The silver-haired youth was stirring his potion and trying to prevent Pansy from putting her hand on his on the pretence that he wasn't stirring properly. Finally, in exasperation, he gave her the glass spoon and told her to do the stirring. She pouted but, with a frightened glance at Professor Snape, who was still writing, began to stir the potion carefully. She obviously did not want to lose any points from Slytherin.

Draco sat back like a king observing his realm. Hermione could see that he glanced at Professor Snape with curiosity.

__

"I guess he doesn't know what to make of this either," she thought.

Suddenly a shudder went through his body and he bent over as if in pain. For a moment, Hermione wondered if she should get Professor Snape's attention but then he straightened and turned to her with the same expression she had seen before. She found that she could not look away from him.

__

"What are you trying to do to me?" she thought to herself as she stared at him.

For a long moment, he just looked at her. It seemed as if he was quite content to just look at her. His expression puzzled her to no small degree.

__

"What are you thinking when you look like that? You look…lost…like you want me to help you find the way home. That sounds so ridiculous and yet…"

Then, as before, another shudder went through his body and it almost looked as if his entire body was suddenly immersed in icy cold water and his expression hardened. Hermione could almost see the wave of disdain crash over his eyes.

The look in his eyes clearly showed what he thought of her and she quickly turned her eyes away so that he could not gloat over the hurt she felt.

__

"Hurt? Why would I feel hurt?" she thought to herself angrily.

"Poor Mudblood can't even look her superior in the eye? Oh well, I suppose that is as it should be after all, it's not as if you are on my level," Malfoy's malicious whispered carried to her ears.

Hermione turned to him quickly and her eyes flashed with suppressed rage. She walked over to him, as if wanting to check on something that Dean and Seamus were doing at the desk behind him.

"I would not want to sink to your level, Malfoy. I am warning you," she said through pursed lips, "Keep up that kind of talk and I will show you a couple of particularly interesting spells that Alastor Moody taught me over the summer. Ah, that's right, you didn't know that I had asked him to tutor me on advanced Charms and Transfiguration. You will be most impressed with what I can do with you now, " she patted the wand in her pocket thoughtfully.

That had the desired effect. Instantly Draco's face lost its better-than-thou expression and he simply looked at her angrily. Pansy glanced at the two of them with a somewhat puzzled expression.

"Don't you ever say something like that to Harry again," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Not all scars are visible," he managed to choke out in a harsh whisper.

Hermione looked at him with eyebrows raised, almost daring him to explain what he meant by the rather strange comment. Draco simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to see how the potion was coming along.

Hermione returned to her desk.

"Wow, you sure have Malfoy's number, don't you?" Neville grinned.

For some reason, Hermione could not savour the victory over her nemesis. Something did not feel right and she almost felt guilty that she had allowed herself to be goaded like that.

"It's nothing, Neville. He just knows how to get under my skin, that's all," she muttered.

She saw Professor Snape look at Draco curiously. Draco stared stonily back and, with a sigh, the Potions Master completed his essay topics and began writing them on the board.

__

"But is that all?" she asked herself.

She decided to blame it all on her headache.

__

"Too bad we didn't brew a mild pain reliever…I could have used that."


	5. Chatting

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR **__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. At long last, here is Chapter 5 of my second chaptered series. It took me a little while to get back into the Hermione-Draco mode but here we are. I hope you like this admittedly shorter chapter (they will get longer...seems to be a trend with my writing)…constructive criticism certainly welcome. Flamers…I like my steaks medium-rare, thank you very much. Dedicated with affection to my fellow Marauders (especially those who have been waiting patiently like Zoe and Sharte) and to my own personal Potions Master and our two little apprentices. Special thanks to Tessie for beta-reading (you are lightning fast, my dear).

****

Chapter Five: Chatting 

The real world has a way of pushing other matters to the side. So it was the case at Hogwarts. Over the course of the next several weeks, Hermione immersed herself into her studies and tried to forget about the voice she had heard in the common room, the dreams she had sporadically, or the fact that Professor Snape had suddenly become somewhat human. She concentrated on preparing for NEWT's and on completing the necessary paperwork to enroll as an Auror the following year.

Hermione was sitting in the common room one evening, books spread out around her. She was not reading any of them, nor was she writing on the numerous parchments beside her. Instead, she sat, sucking on a quill thoughtfully and staring at the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Knut for your thoughts, Hermione?" a voice interrupted her. She turned to smile at Ginny, who looked as if she had run all the way to the common room, judging by how flushed and out of breath she was.

Hermione smiled, "Just trying to decide if I should study for Potions first or Transfiguration or write my essay on Ancient Babylonian Astrology.

Ginny looked with amazement at the pile that surrounded Hermione.

"Hermione, are you trying to complete all of seventh year this week?" she asked incredulously.

"You sound just like your brother," Hermione smiled.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that. Besides, I have a much better idea."

"And what would that be?"

  
"Let's talk about the upcoming Halloween Ball!"

"What Halloween Ball? When was that announced?"

"After dinner…I guess you were in such a rush to get to all this that you didn't hear it. Only fourth years and higher are allowed to go and dress robes are mandatory. It's right on Halloween. There will be a Goblin band and pumpkin cordials and loads of candy…it will be so much fun!"

Hermione did not share in the younger girl's enthusiasm. She was as comfortable at a ball as a Troll would be writing NEWTs. Since the incident in fourth year, Ron had always taken her to all the social functions but there never was anything like love between the two of them. They were good friends and going together was certainly preferable to going alone. That had always been all right with her…except now she thought she might have liked to go with someone…different…someone who looked at her as if she were the only person in the world that mattered…someone like…

"Hey, Hermione. Did you hear a single thing I said?" Ginny's voice pierced through Hermione's mental wanderings.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione shook her head, "What were you saying?"

"I said that I am going to the Ball with Draco Malfoy and then we're going to elope to America."

Hermione stared at the younger girl in shock. "You can't go to the ball with Malfoy!"

Ginny immediately burst into hysterical giggles.

"Serves you right for not paying attention. The look on your face is worth many, many Galleons."

Almost without realizing it, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Ginny noticed.

"Honestly, Hermione. Even if Malfoy came down off his lofty pedestal to grace me with the offer to accompany him to the Halloween Ball, did you honestly think I would accept? I'd rather go with Snape than with that slimy git."

Hermione did not want to analyze this feeling of relief that was spreading through her. "So what were you telling me, Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Harry asked me to the Ball."

"Ginny Weasley! I fully forgive you for making fun of my momentary lapse of concentration. He finally asked you?"

"Yes he did, right after dinner. He pretended that I had a spot of gravy on my robes so that the others went on ahead of us and then he asked me. Oh, Hermione, I am so thrilled," Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I am really very happy for you, Ginny. I know you will both have a great time," Hermione smiled.

"Ron will be coming up in a few minutes. I am reasonably sure that he will ask you to go with him to the Ball," Ginny grinned.

Hermione felt that her smile looked patently false but Ginny didn't seem to find anything amiss. Of course Ron would ask her and of course she would go. They were best friends and they always had fun together at these sorts of events. Why was she suddenly feeling so disappointed?"

"What is wrong with me lately?" she thought to herself.

Almost as if on cue, Harry and Ron stepped through the portrait door. Obviously discussing quidditch, they did not notice the young women until they almost fell on top of them.

"Honestly. Can you two prats stop discussing quidditch long enough to watch where you are going?" Ginny said as Ron had come dangerously close to stepping on her foot.

"Sorry, Ginny, just discussing team strategy," Ron hugged his younger sister.

"You're forgiven," she replied with all the dignity of a queen as Ron sat down next to Hermione, moving the parchments and books onto the floor carefully.

"Am I forgiven too?" Harry sat down next to Ginny, shyly placing a hand around her waist.

"I don't know…what have you done that requires forgiveness?" she asked coyly.

Harry looked at her in shock.

"I…I…haven't…" he stuttered.

"Good…then you're forgiven," Ginny smiled and snuggled a little closer.

"Hey…not too close. She is still my sister and I want to be able to sleep at night," Ron protested.

Hermione laughed. If that was the case, Ron would not be sleeping anytime soon.

"Would you like to be my date at the Halloween Ball, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione managed to hold back the sigh of resignation that was threatening to burst out of her mouth. So much for dreams.

"Yes, of course I'll be your date," she heard herself say.

"The fearsome foursome," Ginny stated contentedly.

*****The next day*****

Hermione was walking along with Harry and Ron to get to Herbology class. They were chatting about the Ball and Herbology and the upcoming test in Potions. That was when she saw the familiar head of silver-blonde hair walking towards them, this time accompanied by a simpering mound of flesh known as Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Draco, Mother and Father will be so pleased to hear that you are taking me to the Halloween Ball. I simply must get a new set of dress robes. I mean, I already have a new set but nothing is too good for my Draco. I want to look even more stunning than usual for you," she rattled on in her high-pitched wheedling voice.

Ron promptly clutched his stomach and pretended to be sick while Harry snickered appreciatively.

Draco ignored them both but his gaze focussed for a moment on Hermione's. Again, she felt as if there was some connection between them…something…intangible…just out of reach. She was missing something…some vital piece of information and it frustrated her. What was in that gaze? Was it…was it love? Was that possible? And then, as before, it was gone and he looked at her coldly.

"You'll understand that I can't take the chance of having my robes sullied by walking too close to you, Granger," he drawled cruelly. Pansy giggled so hard it sounded as if she was wheezing.

Harry and Ron immediately drew their wands at the insult. Hermione held up a hand to hold them back. 

"No."

They backed off reluctantly but they still held out their wands…just in case.

Pansy looked at her in some surprise, still giggling somewhat nervously and hanging onto Draco's arm as if she would fall down otherwise. Draco impatiently shook off the offending arm and approached Hermione.

"Well, it would appear that you have some backbone, Granger. Nice to see you don't need Potty and Weasel to fight your battles all the time," he whispered.

"It would appear you have a date well worthy of you," she replied quietly and calmly.

For a moment, the coldness vanished from his gaze. His entire body stiffened as if under some tremendous strain.

"No," he managed to utter in the softest of whispers…so soft she could only just hear it, "It is I who am not worthy…of you."

Before she could respond, it was gone.

"And you have a date well worthy of you, Granger, penniless and of no consequence," Draco said in a low voice and turned to rejoin Pansy. They walked away arm in arm although, Hermione noticed, Pansy was the one doing most of the holding.

Harry and Ron approached Hermione cautiously.

"What the hell did you two say to each other? I thought you were going to have a go at each other's throats," Ron asked.

Hermione was feeling a number of things. Angry. Frustrated. Excited. She didn't know what to answer. She was only glad that Ron, in true fashion, had completely misinterpreted the exchange.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Harry asked gently, glaring at Ron.

"I'm fine, Harry. Really I am. Besides, I know how to handle Malfoy if he really starts to become annoying," Hermione grinned as she waved her wand in a deliberate fashion, provoking laughter from her friends.

"He certainly deserves to be with Pansy. A git as thoroughly evil as himself deserves a social climbing parasite like her," Ron exclaimed.

A voice from behind them nearly made them jump out of their skins.

"Are you so very certain that he is evil?"

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and looked at the trio of students with a serious look that immediately chastened them.

"We're sorry, sir. An inappropriate choice of words," Hermione mumbled, cheeks flaming. 

The Headmaster smiled at them.

"Remember that we must show respect and civility to all our fellow students…no matter how undeserving they might appear to be."

"Yes, we will try to remember that," Harry replied, nudging Ron so that the redhead was nodding too, if somewhat reluctantly.

"On your way then…I believe you were on your way to Herbology."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione smiled as she followed Harry and Ron to class. As she left, she could just make out something the Headmaster was muttering to himself.

"…Imperius Curse…not the only means…one hour…"

A/N: Chapter Six should be up by October 21st. I will be starting a new job on the 15th so I need to concentrate on that. 

A/N2: The rumours are true…there will be a second chapter to "A Lesson in Seduction" (a prequel will follow at some point as well). 


	6. Dancing, Desperation and Dumbledore

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. This chapter involves much romance. Hope you enjoy it. Constructive reviews are treasured. Flamers will get to babysit my Blast-Ended Skrewt while I go on another date with Severus (yes, I am obsessed ::grin::) 

****

Chapter Six: Dances, Desperation and Dumbledore 

In the days leading up to the Halloween Ball, Hermione found herself questioning Draco's motives more and more. What had he meant by his not being worthy of her? Was he serious? Was he playing some sort of cruel game with her? And why was it, whenever he looked at her, she sometimes felt that he saw her through someone else's eyes? That did not make any sense whatsoever. 

What perplexed her even more was the behaviour of Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They were both acting rather odd, watching Draco closely...almost as if they were waiting for something to happen or for him to do something. What that something might be, she couldn't even hazard a guess. 

__

"Why do I have the feeling that there is something going on in Hogwarts that not even they know about?" She thought to herself as she sat in the common room after dinner one night. 

As she sat working diligently on a Transfiguration paper, Harry came up to sit beside her. 

"So, have you completed seventh year yet?" He smiled as he looked over her paper, which was already over the limit Professor McGonagall had set. 

"Honestly, do you really think I could do that?" She punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ouch. You hit me a little harder than was absolutely necessary," he whined, rubbing his shoulder dramatically while Hermione collapsed into giggles. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her suddenly. 

Startled, Hermione looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

Harry took off his glasses and looked at them thoughtfully before raising his eyes to look at her. She could see that he was concerned. 

"You haven't been yourself lately. I don't think any of the others have really noticed but I have and I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay." 

Hermione smiled at him in genuine affection. Harry had always been more in tune with her than Ron. Ron was Ron and he was a wonderful friend but he wouldn't notice a change in her unless she suddenly grew snakes in her hair...great big Slytherin snakes. 

__

"Now, why did I just think of that?" She thought to herself. 

"I'm your friend, remember?" he wasn't really willing to let this pass.

She sighed as she thought to herself that even she wasn't really sure how to describe what it was she was feeling. 

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else," she whispered. 

His face showed some surprise. 

"Not even Ron?" He asked. 

"Especially not Ron. I don't think he would understand. He'd probably do something...drastic."

"This has something to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

Hermione couldn't look up at him...she was afraid to see disappointment in Harry's eyes. She nodded...just barely. 

"How did you guess?" she said in a very low voice.

"He has been acting strange lately too. Normally, I wouldn't have given it a second thought but it mirrors the sort of things I have been seeing with you." 

__

"When did you suddenly become so perceptive?" Hermione wondered to herself. 

"Sometimes I think he looks at you and, this is going to sound awfully stupid, but it's as if it isn't even him. I mean, he is a slimy git and I really can't think of a single redeeming quality in him but...sometimes...I've caught him just looking at you...and..." 

"And it looks like there is something human in him after all?" Hermione ventured. 

Harry shook his head, putting his glasses back on. "No, it's not that simple. He looks at you the way Ginny looks at me sometimes...probably the way I look at her too. Then it disappears...like it was never there. I probably sound ridiculous, don't I?" 

"No, you don't. I'm just preparing for the hexes you probably want to throw at me." 

Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

"Hermione, look at me," he asked. 

Reluctantly, she looked up at him. He didn't look angry or disappointed or disgusted with her. He looked worried but he was smiling, albeit awkwardly. 

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I can't lie because you've always known when I lie...how you know this is beyond ordinary witching ability but you never were an ordinary witch. I don't like Malfoy. I never have liked Malfoy...not since the first day I met him. Seemed like a true spoiled pureblood who wouldn't know what the words integrity or friendship meant unless you made the words magically appear in the air and do a tarantella in neon colours. However, something is going on between the two of you...there is some sort of connection that neither of you seem to have asked for but it's there. I'm not crazy about it but I don't want to see you like this." 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. She had been so afraid that he would turn his back on her. 

Harry wasn't really used to this sort of behaviour from Hermione, who was normally very much in control of her emotions. He put his arms around her and patted her back awkwardly. 

"Do you care about him?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. 

She mumbled something into his neck but he couldn't make out anything coherent. He pushed her back just a bit. 

"Do you?" His eyes searched her tear-stained ones. 

She nodded. 

"I can't tell you that this is going to be easy. I mean, you have to realize that no one is going to understand this. I don't even understand this..."

"But you are still here." 

He nodded, smiling somewhat, "Yes, I am still here, aren't I? That either makes me the best friend you have or the most completely idiotic junior wizard on the planet."

"Most assuredly the best friend I have," she hugged him again. This time, he hugged her back in genuine affection. 

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked. 

*******the night of the Halloween Ball***

Hermione stood before the full-length cheval mirror in her room and looked at her reflection nervously. Although she had not wanted to purchase new dress robes, Harry had managed to convince her by dragging her to the local gowning shop and forcing her to try on many robes before finding one that was perfect for her. She had to admit he had good taste as he had selected a lovely set in burgundy that gave some definition to her figure and brought out the highlights in her hair. 

"You are a girl, Hermione. You might want to show the world that fact once in a while," he had grumbled when she had complained the robes were a little too fitted. 

Parvati Patil had done her hair in a very simple chignon and it somehow made her look and feel taller although that probably had more to do with the fact that she wasn't carrying her oversized bookbag. 

There was a knock on her door. 

"Are you ready to come out, Hermione? Harry and Ron are waiting for us in the common room," Ginny's voice sounded from behind the closed door.

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it slowly. 

Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione. 

"You look lovely. It's really too bad that my prat of a brother has never noticed."

"That I am a girl?" Hermione smiled. 

"I guess I always thought that you and he would get married but, now that I am mature," Ginny smirked dramatically, "I can see that will never happen. You will always be best friends and I am losing out on a potentially great sister-in-law." 

Hermione hugged Ginny. "You are not losing out on a friend though." 

"That's true. So, do we go down and dazzle them or do we make them grind their teeth in frustration and wait?" 

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "As much as I would love to make them wait, I really want to get out of this room." 

Hermione carefully locked the door behind them as they made their way down to the common room. 

As Hermione entered the room, she could see that it was much more colourful than usual owing to the myriad collection of dress robes. Everywhere you looked, you saw various shades of blue and green and purple and red. It was rather blinding at first but one slowly got accustomed to it.

Harry walked over to them, closely followed by Ron. 

"You both look really nice," Harry said, reaching out a hand to Ginny who took it blushing. 

Ron frowned slightly at the two of them. 

"New robes, Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, they are. I bought them not too long ago. Thought I might try something a little different." 

"They look nice...make you look...dunno, different." Ron looked a little flustered which made Ginny giggle.

"Come on, everyone, let's head over to the great hall. I can't wait to see the decorations!" Harry started towards the portrait door. Ginny, Hermione and a still-flustered Ron quickly followed. 

"Have a nice time, dears," the Fat Lady called after them. 

Hermione turned around and smiled broadly at the kindly portrait. She had never particularly looked forward to these functions. That was then. Now, she felt a little nervous and jittery. 

"I certainly hope I don't trip over the hem of my robes," she thought to herself as she hurried along. 

As they entered the great hall, they could not suppress a whistle of appreciation. This year, it seemed, Dumbledore and Hagrid had outdone themselves. Along with the standard bats that swooped down from the enchanted ceiling, there were a number of cauldrons set up along the walls of the great hall which had unknown ingredients bubbling menacingly. 

"Wonder what Snape put in there," Ron grumbled.

"Maybe that's where he will be putting the students who are unruly," Hermione said casually as Harry laughed.

"I know someone who deserves to be thrown into a cauldron," Ron continued as he caught sight of Draco and the ever-present Pansy Parkinson who looked like an overgrown tulip in dress robes of shocking pink with a design in green lame along the hem, the sleeves and the plunging neckline. 

"Looks like Pansy is ready to get out of that dress in a hurry," Ginny smirked, "I wonder how she is keeping that from falling off her shoulders?"

Hermione managed to maintain a neutral expression on her face although she noticed that Harry was looking at her carefully. 

"Double-sided tape?" Hermione offered. 

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at her in astonishment and then burst out laughing.

"I can just picture her peeling off her dress and shrieking in pain," Ron sputtered. 

"Ron!! I'm surprised at you...imagining girls in a state of dishabille!" Ginny chortled in mock outrage as Harry simply laughed. 

"Honestly," Hermione muttered. She hadn't thought it that funny and she wasn't too impressed with Pansy and her rather obvious intentions. She thought that Draco looked very nice in his dress robes made of some material that was too dark to be called silver and yet too light to be considered grey. It made his eyes stand out and had the added benefit of making him look less pale. 

She looked away quickly before anyone noticed and sat down with the others at one of the tables to enjoy the delicious meal that was set out for them. The tables were decorated with miniature jack-o-lanterns and skeletons that danced around and announced each course in a macabre sort of barbershop quartet. There were candles everywhere, which flickered and caused the shadows to dance around in a most intriguing way. Hermione thought the entire effect was lovely and tried to involve herself in her friends' conversation. However, her thoughts kept going back to the silver-haired youth at another table even if she dared not look at him. 

"He is watching you," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at her friend in shock. "Every so often, for just a moment. I'm surprised that Pansy hasn't noticed...she seems to be prattling on and on about some nonsense." 

They settled back to their meal (and the dancing pumpkins and skeletons) and Hermione valiantly resisted the urge to turn around and look at Draco. It was as if she could feel him looking at her...the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to tingle every so often. At one point it was so intense she actually rubbed the spot in frustration, wondering privately if he had cast a spell on her. 

Luckily, it was time for the dancing and the band was well worth the wait. They started up with a lively tune that immediately made Hermione think of Fred and George...this was their type of stomping music. Ron escorted her to the dance floor and they proceeded to move to the music, Ron a little more enthusiastically than Hermione. Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny and Harry dancing together. Harry was not a great dancer by any stretch of the imagination but that didn't matter...he was enjoying himself. 

__

"That's all that matters," she thought to herself. 

The dance was a lot of fun and Hermione did manage to enjoy herself. She even had one dance with Neville who surprised her by being quite a graceful dancer...no more stubbed toes and forced smiles. The music then turned to something more slow and soulful. Hermione realized that she had no one to dance with and, with a backwards glance at Ron, who was deep in conversation with Seamus and Dean about the Cannons, went towards one of the bubbling cauldrons which, she was informed by another student, actually contained a variety of drinks. She poured herself a glass of something (that changed colour periodically and tasted of pineapple) and looked around for somewhere to sit. Turning around, she found herself suddenly face to face with none other than Draco himself. He so surprised her that she spilled her drink on her robes. 

"Excuse me, I had better see about cleaning this up," she said hurriedly before rushing past him out of the great hall. What was wrong with her? She should have been angry with him. Why did she run?

Without realizing it, she had found herself in one of the courtyards, illuminated by many small fairylights. One could still hear the music out here. 

__

"What is the matter with me?" She thought to herself as she sat down on a stone bench to cast a cleaning spell on her robes. _"I should have told him to sod off or something like that. Why is it that I am left practically speechless whenever he looks at me? Why do I care suddenly what is behind those enigmatic eyes?" _

"I see you were able to remove the stain," Draco's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around quickly and said not a word as he sat down next to her. 

"I am a witch, after all," she responded quietly, glad that the fairylights could not reveal that she was blushing. 

"Some stains are not so easy to remove," he said, almost to himself. 

"Why are you here, Malfoy? As you can see, I am perfectly capable of cleaning my own robes." 

"Yes, you are very...capable..." again, his voice was enigmatic...as if he was struggling to get the right words out. He stood up and held a hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Hermione found herself unable to refuse and, against her better judgment, took his hand, standing up to face him. 

He smiled awkwardly and pulled her gently into his arms and moved together to the music. Hermione felt as if she had suddenly entered into a world where only she and Draco existed. One of his arms had found its way around her waist and held her close against him. The other hand held hers against his chest...she could feel that his heart was beating furiously...just as hers was. He rested a cheek on her forehead and did not say a word as they danced there...alone with only the music and the fairylights to accompany them.

The music ended and Draco released her momentarily. 

"I have to go...he will be back soon," he whispered as he touched her cheek softly. 

"Who?" She asked, wondering at the sadness she suddenly saw in his face. 

He did not respond...he simply brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Hermione felt the world spin out of control as a flood of emotions washed through her, leaving her shaken with sudden revelation. His kiss was loving, gentle...everything she had imagined a first kiss should be. 

"If you believe nothing else...please believe that," he whispered as he let her go and ran back towards the great hall. Hermione stood there in the moonlight and nodded to no one in particular. She suddenly felt as if this were all a part of some complex puzzle...a puzzle to which she was missing a vital piece.

Feeling completely unable to go back to the great hall, she made her way towards the portrait door and to her own room. 

__

"At least I can think here," she thought to herself as she changed into her nightgown and sat by the window, opening it to let in the crisp autumn breeze. Despite all the excitement and the strange fluttering feeling in her chest, she fell fast asleep. 

__

*****Dreaming***** 

The two hooded figures were meeting again. 

"He is growing stronger...his resistance is unprecedented," one of them said. 

"It does not matter. Soon, he will be of age and he will resist his destiny no longer," the other figure muttered angrily. 

"I do not understand how he is doing this...it has never happened before," the first figure remarked fretfully.

The second figure did not say anything and the room seemed to shimmer with an evil light that reflected the fires in the torches, bathing everyone in a blood-red glow. Everything began to blur and the figures disappeared.

There was nothingness and silence. 

And then there was a voice...the voice that was strangely familiar... 

"One hour...nothing more."

That was when she began to scream. 

*****End of dream***** 

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around her in a panic. She quickly realized that she had been dreaming but it did not stop the shaking inside her chest or the pounding of her heart. She knew what she was listening for and she was not surprised when she heard it...the sound of someone crying in agony. 

Without a moment's hesitation, she slipped on her robe and hurried out of the room. She quietly made her way up to the boys dormitory to where Harry's room was, thanking the stars that, being Head Boy, he had a room to himself as well. She knocked quietly. 

Within moments, he opened the door looking bleary eyed, glasses askew and with his hair sticking out even more than usual. 

"Is Voldemort attacking?" he asked sleepily.

"You have to come with me. Put your robe on and get your invisibility cloak. There is a mystery here and I need your help," she whispered, fearful that someone would hear her. 

Harry nodded and went back into his room. He reappeared almost instantly and they headed out towards the common room. They quickly went through the portrait door (after telling the Fat Lady they were hungry and going to ask the house elves for a snack) and put the cloak on. 

"Do you hear that voice?" she asked him. 

Harry shook his head. 

__

"Well, thankfully it isn't another basilisk then," she thought to herself as she listened to where the voice was coming from. She pulled on Harry's arm and off they went. 

They went down a number of corridors and ended up in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Harry looked at Hermione in surprise but said nothing. Hermione simply nodded and pointed towards the door. 

"I have to get out of here...what am I going to do? When he comes back, he will hurt her. I know he will. I can't let that happen but I am not strong enough," the voice sounded panicky. 

"I heard that. I didn't hear it before but I do now," Harry whispered very quietly. 

"If he hurts her, I will die." The voice continued frantically, "She is the only reason...the only good thing...the only...no, the time is up already...I can hear him coming...please don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. Please..." 

The voice faded away slowly. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm tightly in fear. What had happened?

"Hello, dear friend...sorry I had to go...did you miss me?"

It was a slightly different voice. 

The two friends turned to one another in shock. That voice, dripping with sarcasm and redolent with evil, was Draco's!! 

Without saying a word, both of them turned back and headed towards the Gryffindor portrait door. Then, Hermione stopped. 

"No." 

Harry stopped to look at her. There was a grim determination on her face. 

"We go see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape," she stated quietly.

Harry nodded and, together, they headed towards the headmaster's quarters. 

A/N: A tarantella is a very lively Italian folk dance (very much like a polka). The origin of the name is that the dance was to drive out the poison from a tarantula bite. 

A/N2: Many thanks to my wonderful beta-readers Tessie and Amy who both deserve champagne truffles for being so wonderful). 


	7. Dark Revelations

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Many thanks to all my faithful reviewers who have made this story so much fun. Constructive criticism always appreciated. Flamers will get to babysit my Blast Ended Skrewt while I go on yet another date with sexy Severus. Special thanks to Tessie for being the best beta a strega could ask for (you are a goddess!!)

****

Chapter 7: Dark Revelations 

Harry was finding that keeping up with a Hermione when she was on a mission was easier said than done. He was running on adrenaline and his body was complaining rather loudly from the lack of sleep. He ignored the complaints and kept running after the figure in front of him.

"Come on, Harry," she gasped, "we're almost there."

Indeed, as they turned around another corner, they found themselves at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, beyond which were his private quarters.

"Do you know the password?" Hermione asked him, somewhat breathlessly as the stone gargoyle turned to look at them expectantly.

"It's always some sort of wizarding treat," he shrugged, "just start naming as many as you can."

"Sugar quill!"

"Chocolate dragon eggs!"

"Cockroach clusters!"

"Licorice wands!"

"Toffee gargoyles!"

"Marshmallow skulls!"

"Gummy snakes!"

The gargoyle suddenly swung open, revealing the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione rushed forward while Harry followed in a flash. He wasn't quite sure if the matter was as urgent as Hermione said it was, but he wasn't about to argue with her…and he certainly was not going to explore how deep her feelings for Malfoy actually went. No, it was a much better idea to concentrate on actually getting to Dumbledore and talking to him.

Hermione reached the door to his office first and began pounding on the door frantically.

"Hermione! You are going to scare his beard off with your banging on the door like that!" Harry hissed.

Hermione simply ignored him and continued to bang on the door.

"Professor Dumbledore! Please open up. It's Hermione…and Harry too. We really need to speak to you! It's an emergency!!"

The door opened quietly and there, standing in the doorway and looking a little bleary-eyed himself, was Albus Dumbledore, sleepily tying a robe over his nightshirt.

"Good evening, Hermione. Good evening, Harry. What brings you here at this hour of the night?" he said with a rather sleepy smile.

Harry could not believe that Dumbledore was taking all this so calmly. The older wizard did not look surprised, merely concerned at the upset expression on Hermione's face. He also looked sleepy but that was quickly fading.

"My dear Hermione," he said gently, "what is the matter? You look as if you could use a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Come in, both of you, and sit down by the fireplace."

Hermione and Harry followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down on two comfortable squashy leather armchairs – the kind you could really snuggle into and relax. Dumbledore conjured three mugs of delicious hot chocolate and sat down on an adjacent chair.

"Mmmm…this is delicious," Hermione sighed, feeling a little less frantic as she sipped the delicious beverage, feeling the warmth radiating through her and calming her somewhat.

"No one makes hot chocolate quite like you," Harry raised his mug in a half-salute.

Dumbledore chuckled, merriment dancing in his eyes.

"Well, Harry," he smiled, "I cannot, in all honesty, take the credit for that particular hot chocolate. It was Professor Snape who gave me the recipe."

Hermione nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Harry' face…an odd combination of horror and admiration…which was really quite comical. For a moment, she thought he might refuse to drink anymore but then he took a long sip, wincing ever so slightly.

"Well," Harry finally said after swallowing his hot chocolate with some difficulty, "what sort of Potions Master would he be if he couldn't even make decent hot chocolate?"

"Well said, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Professor…we…we weren't sure where else to go," Hermione started, rather unsteadily.

"This is usually a good place to start," Dumbledore sat back with his hot chocolate, looking at her seriously.

Hermione tried to find the words to begin but felt very nervous. It was one thing to talk about going to see the Headmaster. It was quite another to actually be here. She felt a warmth on her hand and, startled, looked up to see Harry smiling at her.

"It's okay. I'm here too, remember?" he said quietly.

Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze in gratitude and turned to Dumbledore once again.

"Usually, it is Harry who has the strange dreams and the strange premonitions and the pains in his scar," she started.

"Not this year, thankfully," Harry muttered quietly.

"No, this year that particular responsibility has fallen to me," Hermione mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Since the end of the summer, I have been having nightmares…really bad nightmares…nightmares that feel so real they frighten me even when I am awake. And I hear voices…well, I have heard _a_ voice…crying in the night. I think…" she looked over to Harry for support and he smiled at her, encouraging her to continue, "I think this might have something to do with Draco Malfoy because he has been acting strangely as well."

Dumbledore put down his mug of hot chocolate and steepled his slender fingers together while seemingly lost in thought. Harry and Hermione looked at one another. For the Headmaster to be so serious…that could not bode well.

"We must speak to another person," Dumbledore announced, standing up and walking over to the fireplace. He reached up to the mantle to take down a small sack made of rather pretty silver fabric that had been sitting rather unobtrusively among other sacks of other colours. He took a pinch of something out of the sack and threw it into the fireplace. The powder or whatever it was crackled loudly and the flames changed to vivid green and silver.  
  
"Severus! Severus! I know it is late but you must come immediately to my office!" he spoke into the flames. "This is an urgent matter!"

Hermione thought she heard a very sleepy "Yes, sir" but couldn't be entirely certain because the powder made the flames crackle quite loudly.

Dumbledore returned the sack to its original resting place and sat down again.

"Severus should be here in a few moments," he commented to no one in particular.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry started, "why did you call Sn…Professor Snape? I don't think he will be too willing to help us."

"People change, Harry. Many things have happened to Severus over the past few months," Dumbledore answered enigmatically.

"What has happened to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I cannot tell you another's story, Hermione," Dumbledore shook his head, "That is his right, not mine."

Harry nodded. He had heard Dumbledore say the same sort of thing before and he was right, although he couldn't help but to wonder himself what had happened to the dark and seemingly sinister Potions Master. He certainly was treating his students, specifically his Gryffindor students, much more fairly.

As they sat sipping their hot chocolate and not saying anything, they heard the sound of tapping on the door.

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called.

The door opened quickly and Professor Snape stepped into the room. He had obviously taken the time to change and was wearing his customary black robes but he looked very tired and he stopped short when he saw who else was in the room. He did not say anything but looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"Come in and sit down, Severus," Dumbledore invited cheerfully, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Coffee. Black. Since I am here, I might as well be awake," Professor Snape muttered quietly. He did not look murderously angry…not even mildly upset…just very tired. Dumbledore immediately conjured a cup of strong coffee, which Professor Snape accepted gratefully, quietly sipping the hot beverage and sighing contentedly.

Hermione had the distinct impression that Professor Snape's fatigue was not merely on the physical level.

"Severus, I have called you here because of what Hermione has been experiencing lately," Dumbledore started.

"Does this have to do with Draco Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, a guarded expression in his black eyes.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another in surprise. Obviously, nothing got past the Potions Master.

"Please tell them what you know…and what you suspect," Dumbledore sipped his hot chocolate and conjured a fourth chair for the younger professor to sit in.

Severus, after another sip, sat down on the chair and looked at Hermione and Harry intently. Then he shook his head slightly and laid his head back, sighing slightly.

"Narcissa _Malfoy,_" Professor Snape said the surname as if its very mention was a veritable anathema to him, "was a very good friend of mine…someone I cared for a great deal. She was a Slytherin, like myself, but she had a lot of the qualities that might have made her a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. She was the best friend I had," he started quietly, looking into his coffee rather ruefully.

Hermione and Harry quickly glanced at one another. They had never thought that there was any connection between Draco's mother and Professor Snape. Mind you, they had never thought there might be a connection between Professor Snape and any member of the human race.

"I always had my doubts about Lucius. Even for a Death Eater…and yes, he is a Death Eater, despite all the evidence he presents to the world to the contrary," Professor Snape's voice held a note of bitterness.

"We already knew that," Hermione said gently.

Professor Snape looked at her and the bitterness seemed to fade somewhat. "Yes, I would imagine that being petrified by a Basilisk in second year, thanks to Tom Riddle's diary, would give you a clearer view of exactly where Lucius' loyalties lie. That was his book…he showed it to me a few years after the Dark Lord disappeared. I could not reveal him without…without…"

"Without revealing where your loyalties lie," Harry finished for him.

Professor Snape nodded.

"And besides, I had no real proof that he purposely placed it among Miss Weasley's books. He never talked about the whole incident. Probably did not trust me enough. I really am not such a bastard," he smiled somewhat grimly, "but my role is too important…I am the only link between Voldemort and the Headmaster."

"Professor Snape," Hermione spoke up, somewhat nervously as he fixed his glittering black eyes on her, "we have known who and what you are for some time. We all have roles to play…we really have no choice…none of us. We all want the same thing and will do anything to achieve it. Is that not right?"

If it were possible for Professor Snape to look impressed with something a Gryffindor said, this looked to be that time. He nodded.

"Narcissa and Lucius were married around the same time as your parents, Harry. It was a gross spectacle of decadence and money. I remember wondering if she was doing the right thing in marrying him. I had to believe that she loved him just as I knew he did not love her. Everything seemed like such a sham…as if it were all for show."

Professor Snape paused to take another sip of coffee.

"When Narcissa became pregnant, she seemed to truly come alive. She looked radiant, happy and confident…all the things that were missing beforehand. I went to see her and she told me that Lucius had been in the habit of placing her under the Imperius Curse. He had told her it was in order to practice but he would subject her to it weeks at a time. He abstained during her pregnancy for obvious reasons. She told me that she was afraid for the child. She was afraid that, if she bore a girl, that Lucius would murder it. I have no doubt of that…Lucius was fixated on an heir. However, Narcissa was more afraid that a son would be subjected to the Ritual Bath."

"What is the Ritual Bath?" Hermione asked, her heart suddenly racing and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end in alarm.

Professor Snape ran a hand through his black hair and looked at her sadly, as if steeling himself for what he had to say next.

"The Ritual Bath is part of the process to becoming a Death Eater. It is normally done on adult males only. It can be done on an adult female but there is an extremely high risk of her becoming infertile and, since Death Eaters must procreate, it is not generally encouraged. The individual is placed in a special cauldron. Inside the cauldron is a potion, containing the blood of the potential Death Eater and…"

"And the blood of the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"How on earth did you know that?" Professor Snape's eyes widened in surprise while Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, listening intently. Harry simply held Hermione's hand tighter.

"My dreams. I had a dream of a baby…being placed in a cauldron full of blood. It…it was horrible…" Hermione's voice faltered as she remembered the dream.

Dumbledore continued the story as Professor Snape simply stared at Hermione, stunned at her revelation.

"Severus came to me for help. Together, we created an ointment…a protective shield if you will. The purpose of the ointment was to save the baby's soul. Subjecting such a tiny infant to the Ritual Bath is extremely dangerous. It has been known to drive a grown man insane…the consequences on an infant would be unimaginable. I sent it to Narcissa, through Severus, in the guise of a cosmetic cream and told her that the jar would vanish once the ointment was used."

"So, Draco was born, the ointment was administered and he survived the Ritual Bath. What happened next?" Harry asked, starting to see things a little more clearly.

"I am not sure," Professor Snape sighed deeply, "I suspect that Lucius continued to place the Imperius Curse on Narcissa but she was starting to rebel against him…probably because of her concerns over Draco. Mother's love. She probably started talking to Draco several years ago about what his father really was. Lucius found out and started placing his son under the Imperius Curse or something akin to it as well. He has to keep him under control until he turns 18, which will be early in the new year. That may also be the reason Narcissa was murdered…and I have no doubt that he did murder her…probably had the medicoroner paid off handsomely."

The expression on Professor Snape's face was rather horrible to witness. He looked as if he were ready to murder Lucius on the spot.

"What happens when he turns 18?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"That is when he will acquire the Dark Mark and he will be lost to us."

"That is not necessarily true. You found your way back," Harry pointed out.

Professor Snape smiled slightly. "Yes, I did, but it was not easy and it is a wonder that I managed to do it without losing my mind." He paused for a moment, swirling the cup of coffee gently before draining it.

"Hermione, why don't you tell us everything you have experienced?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and began telling the story of the nightmares, of the strange looks in Draco's eyes and of the voices she and Harry had heard. She only left out the part about the dance. That was far too personal to share with anyone.

Professor Snape listened intently to her story, nodding now and again at a particular point. When she finished, he put his empty mug down on a nearby table and stood up to stand by the fireplace, staring into the flames, deep in thought.

"This changes things, does it not, Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly, taking a final sip of hot chocolate himself and setting his mug down.

"This means we do not have much time," Professor Snape muttered in reply, still staring into the flames as if some sort of answer could be found there.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still holding Hermione's hand, which had suddenly gone cold.

"It means that we have to somehow rescue Draco Malfoy from whatever particularly nasty curse Lucius has placed him under before he turns 18 or else…"

"Or else I lose him forever," Hermione whispered, then coloured furiously when she realized she had said that out loud, however quietly. "I mean…we lose him forever."

Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze. She did not dare look at Professor Snape or Dumbledore for a few moments until her cheeks returned to their normal colour.

"How can we do that? Obviously Lucius has managed to do all this without anyone knowing…like some kind of secret deep in the Slytherin quarters that none of us, not even the Head of Slytherin House, is privy to. What do we do?" Harry protested, wanting to help but feeling rather helpless.

"I need to get you into the Slytherin Common Room for an undercover assignment…specifically, under the cover of your Invisibility Cloak," Professor Snape replied, turning to Harry with a rather enigmatic expression on his face…it almost showed…concern.

"What about me? I have to go too!" Hermione shouted.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Yes, you will certainly have to accompany Harry. Between the two of you, I have every confidence that you will be able to find a way to reach young Malfoy."

Professor Snape walked over to the two students. "Come to my office tomorrow after classes and we will discuss the matter further. Good night Headmaster. Good night."

With a nod, Professor Snape left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Hermione caught Dumbledore staring at the door thoughtfully. "Are you all right?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

Dumbledore nodded, turning his eyes back to her. "This is very difficult for Severus. He and Narcissa were very close…I believe, and it is only my private belief mind you, that she was the only person he ever came close to loving. Losing her to Lucius hurt him deeply. Losing her to death hurt him more. He cannot afford to lose Draco. It will kill him."

Hermione and Harry nodded. It was an unlikely alliance but, then again, it was such an unlikely situation to be placed in.

"And now," Dumbledore announced, getting up, "you should both be heading back to your beds. I believe we have done enough talking for one night. You will meet with Professor Snape tomorrow and we will determine what needs to be done next. Good luck to you both."

Harry and Hermione rose and the four empty mugs disappeared with a wave of Dumbledore's wand.

"Thank you for listening," Hermione said gratefully.

Dumbledore simply smiled at her as he showed them both to the door.

__

A/N: The part about the hot chocolate comes from my ficlet "The Potion" (shameless plug)

A/N2: _If you want to be notified by e-mail when the next chapter is being uploaded, drop me a line at stregabrava@yahoo.ca_


	8. Omniapurgalis

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Here is the latest instalment of a story that I am really getting a lot of enjoyment writing. Your positive reviews have been fabulous and I thank you. I hope you like this chapter. There is much darkness ahead…and danger and a host of other things. Keep on reviewing although flamers should be warned…I like my steaks medium-rare, my hamburgers well done and my marshmallows really, really gooey. Special thanks to Amy and Tessie for being the best beta-readers a strega could ask for!!

****

Chapter Eight: Omniapurgalis

Hermione found it very difficult to sleep that night. Tossing and turning fitfully…afraid to dream and yet wanting to dream, she found herself staring at the ceiling for long stretches of time.

_"When did this happen to me?" she thought to herself. "When did he happen to me? All this time, I thought I knew everything there was to know about him and not one bit of it was good. And now, all this happens and my heart does an about-face. Suddenly he matters to me…more than I care to admit to anyone."_

Her fingers traced her lips delicately and she closed her eyes, remembering his kiss. So strange. So unlike anything she could have imagined. Perhaps she had expected him to be forceful, rough and cold…expected him to be more like the Draco Malfoy she thought she knew rather than the one she wanted to know so badly. His kiss had been soft, almost tentative…very warm. Her heartbeat quickened just thinking about it.

She looked back over the past six years and there was nothing there to indicate anything like this was ever simmering inside him. He had always insulted her…cruelly pointing out her lack of a proper wizarding background. He had never shown any concern for her…took every opportunity to taunt and belittle her. In short, he had been a complete prat. It was still difficult to believe that she had been so wrong…but, then again, could she have realistically taken this situation into consideration? It was disturbing, to say the least.

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed early and decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. An attempt, if nothing else, to energize herself somewhat…drive away the sleepy fuzziness that lurked around the edges of her consciousness.

"A few more weeks of this and I will be a walking wraith," she muttered angrily as she looked at herself in the mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

She quickly washed and got dressed, picking up her bookbag before running down the stairs to the common room. Although there were no classes today (other than tutorials), she thought she might do a bit of reading. Harry and Ron were deeply engrossed in a game of wizard's chess and, as usual, Ron was beating Harry rather shamelessly.

"That's another checkmate for me, Harry," Ron said proudly as the chess pieces magically re-assembled themselves on the board.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and sighed.

"One day, Ron. One day I will beat you," he groaned dramatically as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. Hermione noticed that he looked very sleepy as well.

Ron smirked, "Right…and on that particular day, I will kiss that slimy git, Malfoy."

Concentrating on putting away the chessboard, Ron did not notice Harry and Hermione glance at each other nervously. When were they going to tell Ron? Should they tell Ron?

"I'll hold you to that, Ron," Harry laughed, trying to ease the anxiety in Hermione's face. 

"I'll make sure Colin has his camera," she replied with a hollow smile.

Ron grimaced as he faced his friends. "Thank heavens there isn't a chance of that happening."

"What?" Harry questioned. "Me winning or you kissing Malfoy?"

"Both." Ron grinned brazenly.

"Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving," Hermione pulled on both Ron and Harry to follow her to the Great Hall where she sat down quickly and did not dare chance a glance at the Slytherin table.

She put a slice of toast on her plate and began spreading marmalade on it absently.

"You don't look like you slept much," Harry said quietly as he poured her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Harry. No, I did not sleep at all well. Scared of nightmares," she murmured as she sipped the juice quietly.

Harry looked at her with compassion.

"Hey everyone!" Neville sat down opposite the trio and began piling freshly toasted bagels onto his plate. "Dumbledore really outdid himself last night. Spectacular! Did you try any of that rainbow punch?"

"I had some," Hermione muttered, thinking about her robes. Well, it wasn't a lie in the strictest sense.

"The others are still snoring away. Honestly, they are not made for feasting, are they?" Neville laughed as he speared a few sausages.

"Are any of the girls up?" Harry asked.

"Last time I checked the girls' dormitory was back in fifth year and I got a near hiding from Professor McGonagall," Neville blushed somewhat.

"Neville Longbottom!" Hermione exclaimed in shock before being hurriedly shushed by Harry and Ron. "How…why…"

"Dean and Seamus dared me to do it. I went in and opened the first door on the right," Neville was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Hermione did some quick mental calculations and then gasped. "That was my old room!"

"Yeah…I know," Neville was as red as a strawberry-rhubarb pie now, "and you are really cute when you're sleeping."

"Neville!" Hermione hissed, too shocked to be embarrassed.

"Way to go Neville," Ron reached across the table and patted Neville on the shoulder. "Never thought you had it in you, old man."

Hermione glared at Ron and Neville while Harry simply laughed helplessly.

"You're no help at all, Harry," Hermione pouted.

"Sorry. If it will make you feel better, I can arrange to let you into Neville's room when he is sleeping," Harry offered.

Hermione laughed at Neville's horrified expression.

"Perhaps," she said in a drawling voice.

The conversation drifted over to other things such as Quidditch and more Quidditch. More Gryffindors showed up and Hermione was able to simply let her mind wander. They had to meet Professor Snape tonight. She glanced over at the head table and looked for a familiar head of jet-black hair. He didn't seem to have much appetite either as he looked up at her and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Tonight," she thought to herself.

********That night*****************

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library, pretending to read and watching the clock intently. They knew that Professor Snape would be finished with his tutorials at 9:00 pm and they did not want to be late. There were plenty of other students in the library but they were too busy doing last-minute homework that they didn't pay any attention to the pensive pair.

"We are going to have to tell Ron at some point," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I know," she sighed quietly. "He is not going to take that at all well…he and Draco are like oil and water…always separate."

"What we need is a salad," Harry said soberly.

Hermione chuckled softly and punched Harry in the arm.

"You have a sorry sense of humour, Harry. I'd expect better jokes from Professor Snape."

"Speaking of which," Harry glanced at the clock, "we should get going…it's about five minutes to nine."

"All right," Hermione whispered, suddenly a little cold.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be."  
  
They quietly walked out of the library and headed towards the dungeons. The air gradually began to grow cooler and felt slightly damp as they seemingly descended into the very bowels of Hogwarts where a certain Potions Master waited. The classroom was quiet and, for a moment, both thought that the tutorial had already ended. But, upon entering, they saw that there were about eight sixth year students copying notes that Professor Snape had written. Hermione noticed that Ginny was there as well. Professor Snape looked to be grading an assignment and, other than the occasional swishing of his quill, one would have easily mistaken him for a statue.

Hermione looked at Harry who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

"Professor Snape?" she ventured quietly.

Professor Snape looked up quickly and regarded the two of them for a moment before looking up at the clock.

"It is now 9:00 pm students. Please remember to have the essay in to me by end of day Wednesday. Good evening," he announced in a tired voice.

The students gathered up their things and filed out of the classroom, chatting quietly. Ginny waved and came over to Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hermione and I have a few questions about NEWTs," Harry replied quickly. Hermione shot him a grateful look.

"Well," Ginny looked thoughtful, "I wish you luck. Snape hasn't been particularly helpful tonight. Just wrote down a whole lot of notes for us to copy. Looks as if his mind is elsewhere. Well, I have an essay to finish so I will probably see you in the common room."

"Don't wait up...we might go visit Moaning Myrtle," Hermione smiled nervously. She didn't like the idea of Ginny waiting up for them. That would be awkward.

Ginny laughed and, picking up a book that had fallen, left the classroom to join the others.

Professor Snape magically erased the chalkboards and came over to Hermione and Harry.

"I would suggest that we go to my office but it is far too cold. Come to my chambers and we can talk like civilized people."

Hermione nodded wordlessly and both she and Harry hurried after the Potions Master as he swept out of the classroom and down the corridor, robes billowing dramatically behind him. They had to practically run in order to keep up with his long, unhurried strides. After a few turns and a rather interesting trip up a moving staircase, they arrived at the wing of the castle that housed the professors' private apartments.

Professor Snape approached a door and, touching his wand to the lock, muttered a quiet spell. The lock glowed bright green and the door opened softly. He stood by the door in an unmistakable gesture of invitation. Hermione felt herself get pushed forward by Harry and they both entered.

"I apologize for the rather spartan living arrangements but, while not luxurious, it is comfortable," Professor Snape pointed towards a small parlour where there was a large fireplace, a sofa and two wing chairs, a small table and many, many bookshelves. As the older man magically conjured a fire, Harry sat down on one of the wing chairs, rather pleasantly surprised to find it very comfortable. Hermione walked over to the bookshelves, perusing the titles with interest.

"I see you like my collection of books," Severus' voice drawled as he prepared a tray with several mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits.

"If I had known you had all these books, Professor Snape, I would never have made it to the library. You have some very rare ones…an original copy of "Vitae Draconigenae" by Oden, a copy of "Medicamentum Aegyptus" by Imhotep, "La Vita Di Una Strega" by Collette and…goodness…"Apprentissage du Malin". I thought that was banned years ago."

Then she stopped to look at a group of books that looked to have been hastily stuffed near the bottom of one bookshelf.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, pulling one out.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You have a complete collection of Gilderoy Lockhart's books?"

Professor Snape grimaced slightly. "A Christmas present from Professor McGonagall. She obviously thought I would find it amusing."

Hermione sat down on the sofa, smiling at Professor Snape's awkward expression as he served the hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Harry said politely.

"Thank you," Hermione repeated.

Professor Snape placed the plate of biscuits on the table and sat next to Hermione. For a few moments, there was silence as each sipped quietly. Hermione felt that Professor Snape wanted to choose his words carefully.

"I think," Professor Snape said finally, "I would like to know the real reason why you are so interested in Draco Malfoy and his…most unfortunate circumstances. You'll forgive me for being rather forward, but you have never, to my knowledge, been anything akin to friends."

Hermione blushed and found herself unable to look up from her mug. 

"Professor…I really don't think…" Harry started.

"No, Harry," she interrupted. "He's right."

She calmly raised her eyes to meet the rather enigmatic gaze of her teacher. Surprisingly, he did not seem cold, harsh or disdainful. In fact, he simply looked concerned. What was to be gained by lying to him when he seemed to be the only person who could help her?

"I love him," she said simply, not moving her gaze from those black eyes.

A myriad of emotions seemed to play across his face but they disappeared quickly and he nodded.

"I thought as much although I would never have believed it possible," he said quietly…almost to himself.

"What do we do, Professor?" Harry asked, trying to draw attention to the task at hand rather than the still uncomfortable topic of Hermione's feelings.

Professor Snape regarded Hermione for just a moment longer, silently appraising…her? Was he questioning the depth of her feelings?

"I will tell you what I suspect Lucius has done to his son. It is, in my opinion, the only logical explanation. And yet, even I cannot believe that he did…that." Professor Snape stopped and took another sip, almost as if to wash away the foul taste of his thoughts.

"Tell me everything, Professor Snape. I need to know everything," Hermione pleaded.

"Lucius Malfoy, as you are no doubt well aware, is an evil man. He is not simply power-hungry, as most of the Death Eaters are…he goes beyond that. Sometimes I think he is quite mad. Sometimes I think that the desire to have dominion over others and the blind faith he places in the Dark Lord have unhinged him somewhat," Professor Snape stared into the fireplace.

"That seems to be too simple of an explanation," Hermione muttered, remembering how Lucius had treated her on several occasions, "much too simple."

"Agreed," Professor Snape stood up, walked over to the fireplace and leaned on the mantle. "Did the Headmaster speak of Narcissa?"

"He did mention her," Harry replied quietly.

"Narcissa was a very special person who, unfortunately, became ensnared in Lucius' lies and deceptions. She was smart. She was beautiful and she had a warm and trusting heart. It was her heart that led her down the…wrong path. As their relationship deepened, I noticed that she became withdrawn and timid. She never read. She never ventured outside without Lucius. She simply stopped being herself and started becoming…an appendage…a utensil for Lucius to use and manipulate. I suspect he was subjecting her to the Imperius Curse even then," he stopped for a moment, and turned to look at the two students who were listening to him so intently.

'Didn't anyone suspect?" Hermione ventured.

"I am certain that most people did but they were in no position to make an accusation against one of the most well-connected wizarding families in the country. They have a tendency to…disappear."

Harry and Hermione both looked at one another nervously.

"And she married him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she did," Professor Snape sighed, "despite my better judgement, I did not try to dissuade her. I could see that she was hoping that everything would get better after they were married. She wanted to have children. Lucius wanted an heir…a male heir. Nothing else would be acceptable. I don't believe she really knew what sort of horrors she was stepping into…her very real love for him blinded her to his horrible realities."

"Did it take long for her to become pregnant?" Hermione blushed slightly. 

The older man sipped out of his mug thoughtfully although she noticed that the fingers gripping the handle had suddenly turned white.

"Lucius is very…efficient," he said finally.

"And then?" Harry practically whispered.

"During her pregnancy, Lucius could not touch her…magically and that was the last time I saw Narcissa truly happy. I think part of it was due to the fact that she was to bear the heir her husband so desperately wanted. I think part of it was because she hoped that this would change Lucius. I suppose she hoped that fatherhood would make him a better man. She was most mistaken. If anything, fatherhood made Lucius even more of a brute. You have to understand," Professor Snape sat down on the sofa again and placed his coffee cup on the table, "Lucius Malfoy is not like your father, Hermione, who would have been proud of you had you been born a muggle or a witch. And he is most assuredly not like your father, Harry. As much as James and I had our differences…well…I never had much of a family myself and I have always admired someone who places their family as their top priority."

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione interrupted. "He wanted to have a male heir so badly and then he mistreated him?"

"He wanted a male heir to give over to the Dark Lord so that his place in the Death Eaters circle would be assured. My assumption is that Draco was subjected to the Ritual Bath at a very young age…certainly well before his first birthday. How this did not kill him amazes me…I have seen grown men driven insane by it. At that young age he would have become little more than an automaton, responding only to the wishes of his father and, of course, the Dark Lord."

"I can't believe anyone would do that to their child," Harry shuddered, feeling a pang of sympathy for his supposed foe.

"For all the evil you have seen in the world, Harry, there is nothing that can compare to that level of betrayal," Professor Snape remarked bitterly.

"Narcissa suspected that this would happen?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and she contacted the Headmaster immediately. He could not do much without causing complete anarchy within the Ministry of Magic so he formulated a protective ointment, which protected Draco's soul, so to speak. He does not yet belong to the Dark Lord but he will."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly cold.

"His 18th birthday is approaching at the beginning of the year. That is when he will receive the Dark Mark…or, if he somehow resists, he will be killed," Professor Snape shuddered slightly.

"This doesn't explain the two voices I heard," Hermione commented. "Everything else seems to make sense. Lucius is currently controlling Draco but the control is imperfect so that explains why he sometimes comes across as…well…someone else."

"My belief is that Lucius has cast not an Imperius curse but a much more powerful enslavement curse called the Obligatio Deservio curse which is closely related but which resides in an object. Usually, the person needs to be in contact with this object for a period of time in order to recharge the spell," the older man explained.

"Something like a battery," Harry remarked. Professor Snape gave him a curious glance. "Muggle power source."

"We have to find this object and release him from it during the time when he is himself. That is the easy part."

"The easy part?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because Draco was subjected to the Ritual Bath at such a young age, his entire body is contaminated with residual dark magic…dark magic of the most powerful and dangerous kind. When it is combined with the Obligatio Deservio curse it becomes nearly impossible to break the curse without performing a very advanced purifying spell…the Omniapurgalis."

Hermione blanched. Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"It's very advanced magic, Harry. It combines a complicated potion with a powerful spell…" Hermione trailed off, looking decidedly worried.

"Why do I get the impression that the consequences could be very bad?" Harry suddenly asked.

Professor Snape looked at the two students with pity and yet with hope.

"The consequences of not completing the spell or performing it incorrectly include madness and death," he whispered.

Harry looked at Hermione who was staring into the fireplace. She looked to be thinking deeply. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she turned to the Potions Master and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If it will save him…" she murmured in a quiet voice.

"It will."

"Teach me," she pleaded.

"Teach us," Harry stood up and walked over to them, arms crossed over his chest.

With the barest of smiles on his face, Professor Snape nodded.


	9. Labour of Love

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your continued support of this little story and to wish you all the best for the New Year ahead. Let's hope that 2002 is a banner year for all of us. Many thanks to Tessie and Amy for beta-reading this chapter (Congratulations on the wedding, Tessie!! Consider yourself pelted with confetti!!)

****

Chapter Nine: Labour of Love

Hermione and Harry slowly walked back to the common room, neither one of them trusting to voice the various doubts and fears that were milling in their minds. Hermione held onto Harry's hand as if it were the only thing that prevented her from falling into a pit of despair. She felt unusually alert…not sleepy at all. Watchful.

They reached the portrait door entrance and, after telling the Fat Lady the password (Norbert), stepped quietly into the common room, which was thankfully empty.

"I think I am going to sit by the fire for a bit, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I don't think that I will be able to sleep just yet…it has been too eventful a night."

Harry did not let go of her hand. "I'll sit with you. I don't feel very sleepy right now either and I think you need someone to talk to about all this."

The two friends walked over to one of the squashy sofas by the fireplace and sat down. Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she rested her head against him, trying to relax…trying not to think of everything that could go wrong.

"I am scared, Harry," she whispered, not trusting herself to look at him but staring at the flickering flames of the fire.

"I know you are. I am too. But, if there is anything I am sure of, it's my faith in your witching abilities. If anyone can pull this off, it's you," he reassured her.

A wan smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You really are hopeless. You know that, don't you?"

"True. But I am your friend and you know I will help you all I can. He wasn't my first choice for you. Heck, he would not have been on the list at all but you care about him and, from what I understand, he cares about you too. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"He may not appreciate your help."

"Malfoy is in no position to argue and, from what I have seen and heard, he is doing his damn best to break free from his father's control. That, in itself, is good enough for me."

"I was thinking about Ron," she said quietly.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Harry, you know how he feels about Draco. He hates him far worse than you do. With you, it has always been so personal…a rivalry of sorts. With Ron, it is an entire family thing. How am I ever going to make him believe all this?" Hermione asked, finally turning to face Harry.

Harry looked at her and marveled at how much love was shining in her eyes. For a moment, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He had always looked at Hermione as a sort of sister…he felt a little uneasy about this whole falling in love thing. He suddenly felt a sort of empathy for Ron, who doubtlessly was feeling the same thing about Ginny and her relationship with Harry.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," he said quietly, "Ron will understand."

"Ron will certainly NOT understand!" a voice shouted loudly from behind the sofa, causing Harry and Hermione to practically fall off in shock. There, red-faced, hair tousled from sleep and with his wand drawn, stood Ron. 

And he was not pleased to see them.

"I expected better from you, Hermione!" he shouted, waving his wand dangerously. "I expected you to have a level head about this sort of thing…think things through!"

"Ron…half a minute…" Harry got up and started walking towards his friend but stopped short as Ron pointed his wand at his head.

"Stop right there, Harry! Don't make me hurt you!"

Hermione stood up as well, Ron quickly moved so that he was pointing his wand at her but then, realizing the precarious nature of his situation, began pointing it alternately at one then the other.

"I just can't believe it!" Ron shouted.

"Quiet," Harry hissed, looking around nervously. "The entire school is going to hear you."

"I don't bloody care if the entire world hears me, Harry. How could you do this to me? I'm your best friend!"

"It's not his fault, Ron. He offered to help me…" Hermione started but quickly stopped as the wand flashed in her direction once again.

"Oh, is _that_ what they call it now?" Ron asked sarcastically, causing both Harry and Hermione to gape at him. 

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked, getting a little angry himself.

"Sneaking around at night. Disappearing for hours at a time. No one knows where. I'm not stupid, you know!"

"We never said you were," Hermione said quietly, wary of the wand and the little violet sparks that were starting to appear at its tip.

"I have feelings, you know! The least you could have done was tell me!" Ron screamed. Hermione suddenly noticed that his nightrobe was put on inside out.

"We didn't think you would understand!" Harry yelled, wondering why half of Gryffindor house hadn't come down yet. Then again, rows between Ron and Hermione were practically commonplace.

"Understand!? Of course I don't understand. How can you expect me to understand this?"

"I'm really sorry about all this. It just…happened," Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands, suddenly too tired to even cry. Harry automatically patted her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he murmured.

"No, it won't be! You are going to march right up to Ginny's room and tell her why you have been snogging Hermione for the past couple of months. I thought you loved Ginny!" Ron fumed.

Harry turned to his friend in shock. "What?"

"You heard me, Harry. She may just be my little sister but she deserves to know the truth! I haven't said anything to her…I am going to leave that pleasant bit of business for you."

Hermione looked up at Ron, her face a mixture of amusement and surprise. "You think that Harry and I have been snogging?"

"Oh, is there _another_ explanation?" Ron asked archly, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ron, you had better sit down…we have a lot to tell you…" Harry motioned to an adjacent wing chair.

Ron stubbornly remained standing and looked at them expectantly.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ron. "I have not been snogging with Harry."

"Really." Ron said in a tone of utter disbelief.

"Really, Ron. I don't love him. I care about him deeply…much the same as I care about you but I do not love him," she said simply.

Ron did not look overly convinced. "Then what were you and Harry talking about? I only saw the two of you on the couch and heard something about me not understanding. Explain that, will you?"

"She loves someone else…and he is in a lot of trouble," Harry offered hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, somewhat less abrasively.

"The person I love is trapped and needs my help in order to break free. Harry has offered to help me…that's all," Hermione affirmed.

Ron looked from one to the other. "That's all?"

"That's all, Ron," Harry sighed. "I just wish it were as easy as you make it sound."

"Well, who is it then? Honestly, Hermione. You know you could have just asked me for help. Is it Dean? Seamus? Neville?"

"No, he isn't in Gryffindor," Hermione ventured quietly.

"That seventh year in Ravenclaw that has been watching you the last little while?" Ron asked, looking slightly befuddled.

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head.

"Ron, I am in love with Draco Malfoy," she stated and waited for the inevitable fireworks.

"Well," Ron started reasonably enough, "as long as you're not sno….what the bloody hell!! Malfoy!!?! You are in love with…with…Malfoy!?! Have you gone completely insane!?"

"No," Hermione replied mildly, "I haven't."

Ron stood up and started pacing furiously. "Has he put something in your pumpkin juice?"

"Ron…" Harry started

"Has he been practicing the Imperius Curse on you?" Ron asked shrilly, completely ignoring Harry.

"Ron…" Harry tried again.

"Is he blackmailing you with something…that Time Turner incident back in third year?!?" Ron shrieked.

"Ron…" Harry grabbed his friend's arm in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

"Harry…geroff me!" Ron sputtered furiously, trying to dislodge Harry's arm. "Can't you see what is happening here? Do you see what is going on? Malfoy…Malfoy…"

"Yeah, I know. He loves her," Harry finished for him.

Ron looked at him incredulously.

"You know about this?" the red head asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I have known about this for a while," Harry replied.

Ron sank down onto the chair and stared at Hermione as if she had suddenly sprouted wings, a tail and a horn.

"Is…this true?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"And does he…"

She nodded again.

"How…how do you know. Hermione, this is Malfoy we are talking about here. Mr. I-am-so-much-better-than-all-of-you-put-together Malfoy. White-ferret Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's spawn. Future Death Eater…"

"Not if he can help it," Harry remarked deliberately.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Malfoy is being controlled by Lucius," Harry explained. "It is a really long story. Suffice it to say that we have it on good authority, including Dumbledore himself, that Malfoy himself is not the evil git we have always assumed. Lucius also, in all likelihood, killed Narcissa. If we don't save Draco…he will be forced to become a Death Eater…"

"And," Hermione continued, "I will lose him forever."

Ron looked at his friends with disbelief but no longer with anger.

"Even if what you tell me is true, and I can't say that I believe this just yet. Even if all this is true, what makes you think you can just pluck Malfoy out of the Slytherin common room and tell Lucius to bugger off?" Ron was massaging his temples fiercely in an effort to listen…but more likely, to not bite Hermione's head off for fraternizing with the enemy.

"I have to perform the Omniapurgalis on him," Hermione explained.

Ron's face lost all its colour. "Hermione, do you realize what that is?"

Hermione, impressed that Ron knew a spell she did not, nodded.

"That is one of the most powerful purifying spells in the wizarding world. If it is not performed perfectly…if there is one impurity in the potion…a wrong gesture in the incantation…"

"She or Malfoy could die or be rendered insane. We already know that," Harry said grimly.

"And you are willing to take that chance…for _him_?" Ron asked Hermione pointedly.

"Yes," Hermione responded clearly, although her voice shook somewhat.

"Blimey, Hermione, "Ron leaned back, "I never would have guessed…I mean…Malfoy. Malfoy has never…said anything…done anything to indicate that he…cared."

"Like I said, Lucius has been controlling him. It's really a rather awful story and we will tell you the whole thing tomorrow. Right now, we are both exhausted and we need some rest. We are meeting up with Professor Snape tomorrow night to start collecting ingredients for the potion," Harry started walking towards the dormitory entrance.

"Snape is helping you?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Next, you'll be telling me that he is Malfoy's real father."

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded.

Ron looked at his friend. He saw that she was scared and needed not accusations or remonstrations but, rather, compassion and support. He did not approve of her choice of a…significant other…but…well…she was still his friend.

"I don't like this, Hermione," he got up and walked over to stand in front of her. "I really don't like this. Not by a long shot. I'll help you because you are my friend but I will have one hand on my wand when he is around."

Hermione stood up and hugged Ron, who hugged her back rather awkwardly. "You don't have to get all mushy on me," he complained as Harry chuckled.

"Thanks, Ron," she murmured as she held him close, thankful that he had not turned away from her.

"So," he said when he had managed to disentangle himself, "when do we meet with Snape."

Hermione and Harry looked at one another and smiled.

_***************The next evening in Professor Snape's laboratory********_

Professor Snape was reading from a particularly decrepit-looking volume when Hermione, Harry and Ron came into the laboratory. The older man looked up and smirked good-naturedly when he noticed Ron.

"And then there were three," he said rather enigmatically, motioning for them to join him around his desk which they did, dragging stools that were piled along one wall.

"We told Ron last night, and we thought that an extra hand might be very helpful," Harry replied.

"Well, while it will be helpful in the preparation of the various ingredients, I am afraid that it must be the hands of Miss Granger that creates the potion," Professor Snape pointed to a section of the open book. "You see, one of the requirements of the Omniapurgalis is that the person who casts the spell must also brew the potion."

"That makes sense. The entire incantation is a direct link between the two people involved…isn't that right, Professor?" Ron asked, somewhat surprised at his own daring in facing his most detested instructor.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape nodded approvingly, nearly causing Ron to fall off his stool in shock. "This is why the Omniapurgalis is so powerful and…why it is so dangerous…to both parties."

"I need to know." Hermione said with determination gleaming in her eyes, "I need to know all the risks. I need to know everything about this spell."

Professor Snape looked at her for a moment and sighed deeply, turning the page and pointing to a section of the book where, Harry saw with horror, there was depicted a corpse and a wizard in familiar white restraints.

Hermione glanced at the text and looked up at the older man expectantly. 

"It is written in a language few would understand, even someone with the witching abilities you have demonstrated, Miss Granger," Professor Snape replied. "The potion is extremely difficult to fashion and there are a number of ingredients you must collect. Your friends can help you there. The brewing process takes a few weeks…not unlike Polyjuice Potion although we have not covered that yet in class."

The three friends tried not to look guilty and avoided each other's gazes.

"Once the potion is ready, it must be administered to the person while they are in contact with the object that is the source of the Deservio Obligato. It is rather unpleasant tasting although Wolfsbane Potion is much more foul, in my opinion."

Harry shuddered as he remembered watching Professor Lupin drinking the smoking goblet many times…the very smell of it was awful enough.

"What about the spell?" Ron asked. "I have only heard a bit about it…very difficult incantation from what Percy told me once."

Professor Snape nodded again. "A very difficult incantation, Mister Weasley. One must block out all other thoughts and focus their entire attention on the person they are endeavouring to cure. They recite a chant and touch their wand to the person's chest…somewhere in the vicinity of the heart. I am uncertain as to what happens exactly but I do know that the spell takes ten minutes. Not more. Not less."

"And what if something happens during those ten minutes?" Hermione asked. "What if the spell is broken by an interruption of some sort? Can it be restarted?"

"No," Professor Snape replied quietly. "The effect of the spell is so arduous on both parties that, if it is broken prematurely, the result could be catastrophic. Think of it as a link…a lifeline between yourself and Draco. If the lifeline is untimely severed…before you are both freed from the spell, you will either die or be driven totally mad. There is no cure should you fail, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat there silently, thinking about what Professor Snape had told her. She thought about the pleading expression in Draco's eyes. She thought about her nightmares. She thought about the kiss and she knew, without a doubt, that she had to try to save him. She had to try to bring him back to the light. The risks involved were inconsequential in comparison to the horror of what would certainly be a fate even worse than death.

"I cannot let this happen," she stated firmly. "I will not let this happen. Whatever the risk, I am willing to face it."

"I am glad to see that the reputation for Gryffindor bravery is not misplaced," Professor Snape said, his black eyes glittering as he closed the book and stood up.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing a list of ingredients for yourself and Mister Weasley. These are items that I do not have in my own stores. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout will be able to help you with them. Miss Granger," Professor Snape turned to her with an unreadable look. "I will be instructing you on the proper preparation of an infusion of dragon heartstring essence which forms the base of the potion. It is a complicated procedure but not out of your league."

"When should we get together to start this?" Ron wondered, looking over the list of ingredients in Harry's hand.

"The sooner, the better," Professor Snape replied. "The more time passes, the more contamination in Draco's body and the more effort required to purge him of all the darkness. Of course, you will require some time to gather the ingredients…"

"These aren't that hard to find," Ron interrupted. "It won't take long, Professor."

Harry looked at his friend with pride. This was not an easy thing for either of them to undertake but they were both willing to do it for Hermione's sake.

"Your enthusiasm is gratifying, Mister Weasley. I am impressed with both you and Mister Potter for assisting someone who, I have to admit, has been a veritable nemesis for the past six years," Professor Snape remarked.

"Well, it's not like I am going to go all out and become his best friend or anything like that, "Ron replied, blushing somewhat. "I just don't like the idea of someone being so cruel to their own son and if I can stick it to Lucius Malfoy, who has always hated my entire family…well, I am all for it."

"Thankfully, Draco took after Narcissa, despite his father's best efforts. She paid the ultimate price for that and I do not intend to allow her to have died in vain," Professor Snape said harshly and then, surprisingly, chuckled. "Although, even I must admit, that the thought of "sticking it to Lucius" as you so eloquently phrased it, Mister Weasley, is a most worthwhile enterprise in itself."

__

A/N: The idea for the last line was obtained from Riley (if you haven't read "Pawn To Queen"…why haven't you?)


	10. Flick of the Wrist

**_The Disclaimer_**_: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Many thanks for your continued support and the wonderful reviews…they make the writing process much more fun. Hope you enjoy this instalment!  Many thanks to Tessie and Amy for being such great beta-readers._

**Chapter Ten: Flick of the Wrist**

Over the next several days, Harry and Ron grumbled and complained about the ingredients that were required for the Omniapurgalis potion. The list Professor Snape had given them was quite extensive and required repeat visits to both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout. The two venerable ladies were curious about what the students were doing but Harry, sensing that it was perhaps best to keep a low profile, told them it was a special project for Professor Snape to which they nodded knowingly, eyebrows raised. Apparently, Professor Snape was rather infamous for his "special projects" which were his own little euphemism for detention.

"I'm just glad that I am not the one that has to drink this stuff," Ron told Hermione one night as he brought her a small cauldron full of stinging nettles.

"Thanks, Ron," she said absently as she began to take them out of the cauldron and examine the individual nettles for bruising or mishandling. They had to be in perfect condition in order to be used in the potion.

"You should have told me that I needed gloves to pick these," Ron groused as he sat down next to her, watching her methodical examination.

"They're stinging nettles, Ron," she replied quietly, looking at a nettle closely then, apparently pleased, putting it in a small silver dish.

Ron didn't say anything. He was still trying to internalize all the information from the past few days…and not succeeding particularly well.

"Are they okay?" He asked her, looking over her shoulder.

Hermione turned to him with a smile. "You did a really good job at gathering the nettles, Ron. They're absolutely perfect.  Now, let me see your hands."

Ron held up his hands for her to see. There were small, painful swellings on his fingers and one on the back of his left hand.

"You said they had to be in perfect condition," he mumbled as she performed a cooling spell with her wand to ease the swelling and reduce the pain.

"Is that better?" 

He flexed and stretched his fingers a few times and looked at her, somewhat surprised. "Yeah, loads better. Thanks."

 Hermione put her wand down on the desk and sighed. "No, I think I should be the one to thank you. You have been really great about all this. I didn't expect you to take it at all well."

Ron sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "This isn't exactly easy for me.  I still want to wring his neck each time I see him."

"I know," Hermione replied with a small smile. "I'm glad you're still my friend."

"You're stuck with me," he joked.

"Me too," Harry called as he entered the laboratory with a plate full of dried scarlet nightcrawlers.

"Ugh, I'm glad I don't have to help you with those," Ron shuddered as Hermione set to work pounding the nightcrawlers into a carnelian powder.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione continued pounding with her mortar and pestle. Professor Snape joined them a few minutes later and nodded in approval of their progress.

"This is coming along well," the older man remarked as he looked over the ingredients gathered so far. "You should be able to begin brewing the potion next week, Miss Granger. In the meantime, I suggest we begin practicing the spell…perhaps tomorrow night. We will need someone for you to practice on."

Harry and Ron looked at one another and did a quick game of rock-scissors-paper to determine whom the lucky (or unlucky, as the case might be) volunteer would be. Harry sighed as Ron's "paper" covered his "rock".

"It figures," he mumbled, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes tiredly as Professor Snape chuckled.

"It won't be quite as bad as you think, Mister Potter. Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix."

Harry did not look particularly reassured but said nothing.

The next evening, the friends gathered at the Gryffindor table for an early dinner. They planned to meet with Professor Snape afterwards at ten o'clock…late enough for them to go to the Quidditch pitch and be assured of privacy at this time of year.

"I can't believe it!" Ron fumed as he piled mashed potatoes onto his plate. "He has us doing all this extra stuff and he still gives us two assignments!"

Hermione smiled at him as she munched thoughtfully on a cob of corn.

"What did you expect, Ron?" Harry asked as he took a sausage from a nearby platter. "Did you think he was going to exempt us from our regular schoolwork? Us? Gryffindors? How unlikely would that be?"

"He's doing it on purpose," Ron grumbled as he strategically placed several pats of butter on the steaming mound of potatoes.

"He's trying to help us. He has a vested interest in all this, Ron," Hermione stole one of the pats of butter from Ron's potatoes and slathered it on her corn. "He wants to save Draco as well."

"Speaking of whom, here he is," Harry whispered, nudging Hermione carefully.

Hermione resisted the urge to turn around immediately but waited several seconds before casually turning, as if looking for someone. He was alone. She saw him staring at her with that expression on his face that made her knees turn to water. She smiled at him, as if to encourage him and he smiled back…very nervously.

There was a fluttering of velvet soft wings and an eagle owl swooped down into the Great Hall. It landed directly in front of Draco and, even from that distance, Hermione could see that a parchment was attached to its leg. Trembling, Draco reached over and untied the parchment, unrolled it and began to read. His face paled, he got up and, dropping the parchment, walked quickly out of the Great Hall. Professor Snape, who had just walked in, immediately turned and followed.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Hermione quietly. She shrugged her shoulders and began to bite at her fingernails.

Ron whispered something while flicking his wand nonchalantly and the parchment quietly fell to the floor, drifting lazily towards his feet. Picking it up casually, he spread it out for them to read.

**_Draco,_**

**_ Your time approaches. _**

**_Father_**

Before any of them could react to the words, the parchment shimmered momentarily and then…vanished.

The three friends looked at one another in horror.

"This is getting serious," Ron said sternly, poking at his potatoes with his fork, in a manner that made Hermione think he was imagining poking out Lucius Malfoy's eyes.

"We don't have a lot of time," Harry nodded and looked at Hermione.

"We have to go to the library…there is a book in the Restricted Section I need to sign out," Hermione whispered, a look of determination on her face. Without waiting for her friends, she got up and started walking out. They immediately made their way out as well, racing slightly to catch up with her.

"No matter what…we always end up in the library, don't we?" Ron moaned dramatically while Harry snickered.

"Wouldn't want to break tradition," Harry smiled.

"You reckon we ought to warn Malfoy?"

"Let him find out on his own…I don't think he will mind much."

**********In the library************

Harry and Ron were immersed in translating an old Mermish text that Hermione had found for them. It had been a recommendation of Professor Snape to research the chapter on elixirs prepared by this curious race as it gave some detailed examples of the brewing processes that she would need to perfect. Hermione was looking for another text, an ancient book on Troll magic that also referenced the Omniapurgalis…at least the spell component.

_"I never fail to feel happy in this place,"_ she thought to herself as she ran a finger lovingly along the antique leather bindings of the various books. _"There is so much knowledge to be found here…I wish I could live long enough to read every book here."_

She turned to look at her friends and smiled as they laboriously translated the text.

"I don't get it…is it an ounce of what kind of dried fern?" Ron asked, his brow furled in concentration.

"You prat! It says to take fern seeds," Harry grumbled.

"There are no such things as fern seeds…are there?"

"Powdered acorns…that's what it is…see the accent on the second glaviel?"

"How could I have missed that?" Ron answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Harry smacked him but chuckled all the same.

Hermione shook her head in mock disbelief and turned down another corridor of books. The entire area of the Restricted Section reeked of ancient knowledge…terrifying secrets were hidden here including the one she was desperately looking for.

Something caught her eye and she kneeled down to pick up a tattered book that looked as if it had been used as a Bludger. 

_"Troll Magic Primer,"_ she read quietly and she could feel the goosebumps jump up along her arms. She began leafing through the pages studiously, even though she had every intention of signing the book out. She had a good relationship with Madame Pince and did not think it would pose much of a problem.

As she read, she suddenly had the distinct impression of being watched. Looking around quickly, she saw no one.

_"I must be imagining things,"_ she scolded herself and returned to her book.

She was about to head back to her friends when she heard the sudden shuffling of feet and the sound of a book dropping. Hurrying down the corridor and turning a corner, she suddenly found herself face to face with a pair of grey eyes she knew only too well.

He placed a finger on her lips as if to tell her not to speak. She didn't say a word although she felt as if he could hear the noise of her heart pounding.

"I had to see you," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair in a way that made the previous goosebumps seem like mere pretenders. She shivered from the contact.

"I saw…tonight…the letter," she confessed, placing a hand shyly on his chest, feeling the tumultuous beating of his heart.

"It is so hard…so little time left. Don't…"

He looked as if he was going to say something else but choked on the words. Instead, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her. Hermione clutched at him, fearing somehow that she was losing him even before she had the chance to win him back. She kissed him with everything she had, hoping it would be enough.

He pulled away and had a sad smile on his face.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Don't hate me…after. If it comes to that…you will know what you have to do," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You already know the answer to that. Do you love me?"

"Yes," Hermione said, without reservation.

"Then you know what you will have to do."

He turned to go but Hermione grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Do you love me?" She asked.

Draco kissed her again. "That is my answer."

And then, he was gone and Hermione was left in the corridor, clutching her book and staring at the spot where he had been standing only moments before.

_"He loves me,"_ she thought.

Quickly recovering, she hurried over to her friends and methodically took notes on her book until it was almost ten o'clock. Harry and Ron had managed to translate the important sections of the Mermish text and carried that parchment with them as the three friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"All this work has made me hungry. How about if Ron and I scrounge up some food from the kitchens and we will bring it out to you? Professor Snape can have a bite too, if he likes," Harry asked as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Snape probably only drinks blood," Ron grumbled. 

"No, I have it on good authority that he prefers the fluid extracted from the spleens of unruly Weasleys," teased Harry.

"Well, now that I have lost my appetite, Harry, I suppose I will come with you and see what the house elves can put together for you," Ron said in an exasperated tone as Harry chuckled.

"We'll be on the pitch in about five minutes, Hermione," Harry said, handing her the parchment of translations. "Can I get you anything?"

"Pumpkin juice and a sticky bun would be nice."

"Consider it done," Ron bowed as both he and Harry rushed down the hallways.

Hermione smiled indulgently and tucked the parchments into a pocket, before turning to walk towards the door that led outside. Throwing on her warm cloak, she opened the door and stepped outside.

_"It's a lovely night,"_ she thought as she hurried towards the pitch.

As she got closer, she noticed a dark figure standing at one end, waving a wand in a most curious manner. At first, she could not see what the figure was doing but, as she neared, she saw that a glowing green cube was weaving expertly in, out and around the three Quaffle hoops. The sound of her approaching footsteps caused the figure to turn to her.

"What are you doing, Professor Snape?" she asked as he continued the strange exercise.  She put her book down carefully on a nearby rock.

"Alastor Moody always stressed the importance of constant vigilance. I am simply practicing wand technique. As Potions Master, I have little need for the sort of spell casting that is so rampant in these parts. However, if I do not practice every so often, the technique gets rusty and that is simply unacceptable, especially in these troubled times."

"Is it difficult?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Try it for yourself and decide," he answered softly.

She realized that this was part of the practice and set her teeth in determination. She quickly conjured up a ball of her bluebell fire and, with an expert flick of her wrist, started moving it in the same complicated pattern as Professor Snape had done.

"Now, try changing the colour of the flames while continuing that pattern," he changed his glowing green cube into a flaming red one. Hermione, not losing a beat, changed her bluebell fire into silver and green.

"How appropriate, Miss Granger," Professor Snape chuckled. "Increase the speed as much as you can…concentrate on nothing else."

Hermione moved the ball of flames faster and faster. She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead but made no motion to wipe them away. The ball of flames moved more quickly, zipping in the predetermined pattern again and again and again until it was almost a solid line of silver and green flashing through the night sky. 

"Excellent, Miss Granger," Professor Snape's voice snapped her back to the present and she trembled slightly from the effort.

"Was that all right?" She asked as the bluebell fire extinguished with a small popping sound.

"That was quite remarkable, Miss Granger." He replied, nodding in approval.

Hermione blushed at the compliment. It really was high praise from the overgrown bat, as Ron would say in his most polite way.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," he answered as he caused the cube to disappear.

"Thank you for helping me. I just want you to know that…well…I really do appreciate it."

He turned to her and smiled slightly…it gave his face an odd appearance, as if, unlike his wand technique, he had failed to practice periodically.

Ron and Harry soon appeared, bringing a pannier full of refreshments. Apparently, the house elves were not particularly busy and this was their idea of a small snack.

Hermione gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice quickly as she was rather parched.

"What do I do next?" She asked Professor Snape who shocked Ron by eating a small cauldron cake and sipping at a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You will practice a cleansing spell. It is difficult but the benefit is that, if performed properly on Mister Potter, it will make him feel much better."

"How is that?" Harry asked, munching on a sandwich.

"Performing the spell without the potion, difficult enough as it is, can ease a person's insecurities…increase confidence. You could almost think of it as a banishment of negative energy," Professor Snape replied, wiping the crumbs of the cauldron cake from his slender fingers with a linen handkerchief.

"Maybe Percy got hit by that spell…it would explain his whole ego thing," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione moaned dramatically.

"Well, I'm ready to be banished," Harry said cheerfully as he wiped his mouth and took a last drink of the pumpkin juice.

"A few years ago, I would have been only too happy to oblige," Professor Snape smirked.

"What changed that?" Harry asked.

"You changed, Mister Potter and…I suppose I changed as well."

Harry was about to reply but thought better of it. "Where do you want me to stand?"

"Over there by the hoops," Professor Snape pointed out. Harry walked over and stood, arms crossed over his chest in an unconsciously defensive stance.

"Do not be too alarmed, Mister Potter," the Potions Master commented. "The spell will not cause you pain."

Harry looked somewhat relieved.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape began, as if he were teaching an everyday class. "The most important aspects of this spell are the technique, as you will need to start the spell with a complicated motion of the wrist, and the incantation. The technique involves a few steps. Pretend you are about to draw the number eight at the middle. Trace the upward loop with your wand slowly and then sweep quickly into the downward loop, ending with a flick of the wrist. Keep the wrist soft and flexible…that is the difficult part. Now, imagine that the figure eight is a keyhole. Spear the intersecting point with your wand and that is when you begin the incantation. In reality, you will be tracing this pattern on Mister Malfoy's chest, over his heart. For now, we will practice the motion in the air."

Hermione ran through the motions in her mind and then traced it out in the air with her wand, trying to visualize it exactly as Professor Snape had described it.

"That was very good. Loosen up your wrist. Here, let me assist you with that." Professor Snape walked up behind Hermione and held her wrist as she traced the pattern. "Concentrate on relaxing the wrist…make it as loose and supple as possible."

Hermione concentrated on where his fingers touched her wrists and forcibly relaxed the tense muscles, noticing that the pattern was becoming more accurate.

"Now," he said, removing his hand and stepping away, "try it by yourself."

Hermione closed her eyes, thought for a moment, and traced the pattern effortlessly.

"Bloody brilliant, as usual," Ron said, in awe. Harry clapped his hands.

"That was very well done, Miss Granger," Professor Snape nodded. "Now, for the incantation. At this point, you will have your wand pointed at Mister Malfoy's heart. Purge your mind of all other thoughts except for this short incantation, which you will repeat again and again as the Omniapurgalis does its work. You will say 

**_Expurge corpe et animo te_**

**_Ablegate lemuribus malis_**

**_Per amorum meum ad virtuum revienes_**

**_Per amor meum mihi revienes_**

Hermione repeated the words a few times until she felt she had them memorized.

"I want to try casting the spell," she said firmly.

"All right," Professor Snape nodded. "Remember, first the figure-eight motion and then, pointing directly at Mister Potter, recite the incantation. You only need to say it a few times tonight to see if it has worked."

Harry straightened up as Ron looked on warily. Professor Snape stepped back and steepled his fingers as he observed.

Hermione cleared her mind of her doubts and insecurities and thought not about her friend, Harry, but of the other person for whom she was doing all this. She traced the figure eight precisely, spearing the intersecting point flawlessly and pointing directly at Harry.

"Expurge corpe et animo te…" she chanted the spell in a monotone voice, over and over again. A warm golden glow emanated from her wand and quickly encircled Harry.

"Hey! It tickles!" Harry shouted, jumping up and down.

"You may stop now, Miss Granger."

The glow evaporated and Harry collapsed to the ground. Ron rushed over to him and helped him back to a seated position.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I know I will be able to defeat Voldemort," he said emphatically.

Professor Snape turned to Hermione, who had gone white with fear that she had not done the spell correctly.

"Excellent, Miss Granger," he said softly.

_A/N:  I got the idea about the spleens from "Shrek"_

_A/N2:  The translation for the spell _

_Purify the body and the soul_

_I banish the evil nightmares from you_

_Through my love, you will return to goodness_

_Through my love, you will return to me_

_…thank you Lady Guinevere of Northgalis for the corrections!  Much appreciated!_


	11. Crescendo

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. It has been a very long time since I updated this story but real life has required my full attention of late. However, this story has never been far from my mind and here is the result of many hastily scribbled notes stuffed in my purse of how the chapter should progress. I hope you enjoy it. 

And the Oscar for achievement in beta-reading goes to…Tessie

::huge round of applause::

****

Crescendo

"Miss Granger. A watched cauldron never boils."

Hermione turned to Professor Snape with a smirk on her face. "Interesting variation of a muggle expression."

Now it was Professor Snape's turn to smirk. "How do you know that it wasn't a wizard who came up with the expression first?"

She had to laugh at that and turned her attention back to the cauldron as it bubbled, rather ominously in her opinion.

"Is it almost ready, Professor Snape?"

"You already know the answer to that, Miss Granger," came his silken reply.

She sighed. He was such a study in opposites. Intelligent and savvy and capable of helping immensely…when he felt like it.

"Tomorrow night," she replied quietly as she added a fifth of a measure of powdered hippogriff talon.

*******************The following evening***************

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, staring blankly at her dinner. She had not had much appetite that day and, truth be told, the very sight of the mashed turnips that adorned her plate were threatening to make her very ill.

"Hey, you've got to eat something," Harry whispered, handing her a roll.

"I feel like I am going to throw up," she whispered back, taking a hesitant bite out of the roll.

"That's because you haven't eaten anything all day." Ron spooned some rice into her plate and removed the offensive turnips, giving them to Seamus who glared furiously. 

"You're not going to be much use to anyone if you faint during the spell," Harry whispered. "That wouldn't be particularly helpful."

Hermione sighed as she took another bite out of the roll. "You're right, of course. I'm being awfully stupid about this. It's just that the smallest bite of anything feels like it is choking me."

"Just take it one bite at a time," Ron remarked sagely as he stuffed his mouth with a rather overlarge bite of steak and kidney pie.

She began eating some of the rice, pleasantly surprised that it did not make her stomach churn. 

"I just wish I could talk to him before we go in tonight. He has been so terrible lately. Even the other Slytherins are terrified of making him angry," she said quietly as she slowly ate.

"Crabbe and Goyle jump when he so much as looks at him," Ron smirked at how twitchy the two troll-like bodyguards had become lately.

"Too bad they don't fall and land on their heads," Harry grinned as he filled his plate with shepherd's pie.

The three friends ate their meal quietly, taking out a couple of textbooks to give the impression that they were discussing school matters. Ginny joined them for a while but quickly became bored with their conversation on Ancient Troll transfiguration potions and their relevance to the Animagus spell. Harry did not like to snub her like this but had little choice. He only hoped he would have a chance to explain it all to her later.

As agreed, they all went into the Common Room to relax. Harry and Ron quickly became engrossed in a few games of Wizard Chess while Hermione went to her room to get her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" and, upon returning to the Common Room, proceeded to sit upon one of the really comfortable wing chairs by the fireplace and read.

The Common Room became more and more quiet as, one by one, the Gryffindor students left to go to bed. As Harry and Ron continued playing Wizard Chess, Harry grumbled that they would keep on playing until he actually won a game. Hermione smirked at that…it was the perfect ruse. Harry couldn't beat Ron at Wizard Chess even if he were under the Imperius Curse.

__

"Not that that would work on him, of course," she thought vaguely, remembering the events of fourth year.

She stretched and got up, walking over to where the two boys were both frowning over the chessboard. Fragments of chess pieces littered the floor. It was a particularly violent game…the pieces were becoming very tired and that made them rather fanatical.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"It's almost midnight. Perhaps we should go down to the laboratory and get the potion ready?" Harry whispered.

"I'm staying here to make sure no one suspects that you are gone," Ron repeated automatically. "If anyone asks, you have gone to talk to Dumbledore about a dream you've been having. If anyone asks about Hermione, I'm to tell them she has gone to talk to McGonagall about some extra courses in the summer."

They all got up and looked at one another quietly. Hermione rushed around the table and hugged Ron hard.

"Hey…what are you trying to do? Strangle me?" He asked, squirming somewhat.

"You prat…I just wanted to thank you," Hermione whispered with strangely shining eyes.

"You could have picked a less violent way of showing your thanks…I think you dislocated something."

Hermione laughed and let him go. He grinned back at her.

"This is worth it, right? I mean…saving Malfoy…it is worth it, isn't it?" Ron asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes," Hermione affirmed.

"You're right. I mean, I know you're right…it's…well…sometimes I get the awful feeling that this is all a plot to get to you and Harry," Ron fidgeted with the fastenings of his cloak.

"Do you think Professor Snape would be involved if that were the case?" Harry asked.

"I guess you're right," Ron grudgingly agreed.

"I am pleased that I have earned your trust, Mister Weasley," a quiet voice spoke from the shadows and Professor Snape suddenly stepped into the light.

The three youths jumped at the Potions Master's abrupt appearance. Ron blushed furiously as Professor Snape smirked, not unkindly.

"How did you…" Harry started.

"Mister Potter, while knowing the password to the Gryffindor Common Room is not normally in my repertoire, Headmaster Dumbledore felt it necessary to ensure that both you and Miss Granger arrived at my laboratory in one piece."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Ron shook his head.

"Neither do I," Harry agreed.

"Professor Snape…is everything ready?" Hermione walked up to the pale man and looked up at him earnestly.

He looked down at her with a surprisingly gentle expression. "Yes, everything is ready. The question is, Miss Granger, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then I would suggest that we go. Mister Potter, please retrieve your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry hurried up to his room and returned very quickly with the cloak draped over his arm.

"Mister Weasley, I would suggest you begin reading Miss Granger's copy of 'Hogwarts: A History.' By the time you have finished, we should be done." Professor Snape took out his wand and summoned the book, handing it to the surprised redhead who nodded, sat down in a nearby chair and began reading.

Hermione goggled at Ron. She had been trying to get him to read the book for years.

Harry chuckled as he and Hermione followed Professor Snape out of the Common Room, The Fat Lady still grousing over the fact that the Head of Slytherin had the password, special dispensation or not.

"And I am sworn to secrecy," she sighed as Hermione stepped through the portrait door. "If I tell anyone, Sir Cadogan will take this spot permanently."

Hermione hid her grin behind her hand. If anything could keep the Fat Lady from gossiping, it was the fear of losing her beloved station. Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

Harry quickly threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and held it up for Hermione to get underneath as well.

"Professor Snape," Harry whispered, causing the older man to turn around quickly. "Are we completely covered? You can't see our feet, can you?"

"You're completely invisible," the Potions Master answered with a smirk. "Pity it doesn't render you silent, Mister Potter."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the older man and Hermione gave him a quick jab to the ribs, causing him to gasp.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now let us proceed to the laboratory." And with that Professor Snape resumed his brisk walk, his robes billowing dramatically.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another in shock for the briefest of moments before hurrying after the dark figure.

__

"I wonder if he can see us underneath this cloak," she suddenly thought.

They arrived at the laboratory in minutes. Professor Snape performed the requisite unlocking spells in order to open the door. Hermione and Harry stepped in and, as the Potions Master closed the door, they took off the cloak, appearing in full view once again.

Hermione hurried over to the cauldron, where the potion simmered. It had changed colour overnight and was now almost completely colourless…almost like Veritaserum.

"You may now add the final ingredient, Miss Granger," Professor Snape approached the cauldron, Harry close behind him.

Deliberately, Hermione plucked a hair from her head and threw it into the cauldron. There was a brilliant violet spark which magnified and reached the very ceiling of the lab. It quickly dissipated into wisps of smoke, which soon disappeared. This had all happened without a single sound.

"I took the liberty of performing a silencing spell on the room, specifically directed at the cauldron," Professor Snape replied to their unasked question.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and he peered into the cauldron.

"Take care that you do not contaminate it, Mister Potter. It is a precise potion…the least impurity could have tragic ramifications," Professor Snape warned as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently pulled him back. "Miss Granger, collect the quantity that you require."

Hermione walked to a side shelf upon which were a number of potions bottles. She found one made of clear glass with a simple silver stopper, picked it up and walked back to the cauldron. Picking up a glass ladle, she scooped a small amount of the potion and carefully poured it into the bottle. The potion was now completely colourless and looked as if it had been made from liquid glass. She set the ladle down and fastened the stopper to the bottle, pausing to look at it carefully.

"It seems the right colour and consistency, Professor," she said as she held it up the light of one of the torches flickering on the walls.

Professor Snape proceeded to ladle the remainder of the potion into a large glass container and sealed it with a red crystal, which seemed to melt into place before hardening. He placed the container up in a small cabinet, locking it with a quiet spell.

"Now we must get you to the Slytherin Common Room. Come along. There is no time to waste."

Harry and Hermione scrambled to cover themselves with the Invisibility Cloak and followed Professor Snape out of the laboratory and into the corridor. They soon found themselves in front of a stone wall.

"Basilisk," whispered Professor Snape and the hidden door that Harry had passed through once before (disguised as Goyle at the time, thanks to a batch of Polyjuice Potion) opened reluctantly. The professor stepped through first and waited to the side of the entrance for the two students.

For Hermione, this was the very first time she had been inside the Slytherin Common Room. It was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round greenish lamps were hanging on chains. The light was rather dim, considering the time of night and she found herself wondering how on earth they got their assignments done in such miserable lighting. The fireplace was lit and the flickering flames caused rather evil-looking shadows to dance along the intricate carving of the mantelpiece. It was all very elaborate and posh and rich but, Hermione thought with a frown, it lacked true character. It was all very cold. She could not imagine that there was a whole lot of fun to be had here.

Professor Snape closed the entrance and looked around the entire Common Room, using his wand as a light. He quickly returned to where Harry and Hermione were standing, shivering somewhat.

"There is no one here. It would appear that they have all gone to bed," Professor Snape whispered.

"What should we do?" Harry asked, eyeing a portrait of a rather malevolent-looking serpent with not a small degree of trepidation.

"I suggest you wait quietly in a corner. Sit down near the fire so that you do not catch your death of cold. I am not completely certain how this spell is being conducted but I can tell you that the concealing wards are strong enough to hide a herd of Hippogriffs," Professor Snape replied with a sneer. Hermione could tell that he did not like this situation one whit.

"Where will you be, Professor?" She asked, peeking her head out of the cloak for a moment.

"I will wait outside the Common Room entrance. There is a small room immediately opposite where I keep some of my textbooks and extra laboratory supplies. If anyone should try to get in, I will know about it."

Hermione could feel Harry pushing her towards the fireplace and she quickly moved with him to a cozy spot that afforded a view of the entire Common Room. Before she retreated under the cloak again, she turned back to Professor Snape.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

His gaze softened somewhat. "It is I who must thank you."

"For what?" Hermione was rather surprised.

"For restoring my long lost faith in the courage of Gryffindors."

Hermione smiled and soon her face disappeared from view. Professor Snape, who almost appeared to be smiling himself, returned to the entrance and was soon gone.

"At least we won't freeze," Harry whispered as he settled himself as comfortably as possible.

"Not another word…you don't know that you have the only Invisibility Cloak in Hogwarts," Hermione remonstrated in a low voice.

Harry sighed but realized that Hermione was right and so became quiet.

The minutes passed slowly and Hermione found herself looking around at the Common Room out of curiosity. She wondered which chair was Draco's favourite…the leather wing chair looked to be the most likely candidate. She didn't see any Wizard Chessboards or other amusements. Everything looked so clean and proper…certainly not the sort of place that the Weasley twins would inhabit.

Just as she thought she might fall asleep there was the sound of voices. She nudged Harry silently. 

"I will be more than pleased when this is done and over with," Draco's cold voice sounded from a doorway.

"How much longer, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Not long…and then I will fulfill my father's great purpose and become a servant to the Dark Lord himself," Draco's voice sounded triumphant. 

"What about us?" Crabbe wondered.

The three youths entered the Common Room.

"What about you? Your role is to serve me…don't start thinking for yourselves…it is hardly worth the effort you have to put into it," Draco sneered as he led the other two towards a wall. Hermione and Harry got up and followed silently.

"Perform the opening spell, Crabbe. It still amazes me that you have enough magical ability to do this," Draco crossed his arms over his chest impatiently as Crabbe slowly and methodically recited a spell, causing the bricks in the wall to fold backwards, revealing a small doorway.

"Goyle," Draco ordered. Goyle hurried forward and took a large silver key out of his robes. He quickly inserted the key into the lock and opened the door, stepping aside to let Draco into the chamber first. Goyle and Crabbe quickly followed and, silently, Harry and Hermione stepped in and moved to the very back of the chamber.

The chamber itself was rather large, perhaps ten feet square. It was lit by a huge chandelier upon which were many candles. The only piece of furniture was a grotesque silver chair with hideous carvings of a variety of monstrosities. Hermione shuddered as she looked at it and Harry patted her arm in support. She could imagine that he did not like looking at a such a lifelike rendition of a basilisk.

Draco walked over to the chair and sat down upon it. Crabbe and Goyle pulled out a number of leather bindings and began tying the silver-haired youth's arms and legs to the chair. One binding went around his waist and another around his neck. He was completely restrained.

"We will be back in just over an hour, Draco…the concealing spells will make sure no one hears you," Goyle said as he began to exit the chamber.

"I am well aware of that, you dolt!" Draco replied harshly.

"Good night, Draco," Crabbe followed Goyle out of the room and shut the door.

Hermione watched Draco as he sat patiently in his chair. He was not frightened or nervous, only pausing to check the bindings every so often to ensure their strength.

The clock struck and Hermione gripped Harry's hand. Draco began to moan quietly…beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he pulled against the bindings and struggled to free himself.

"There is so little time left," he cried out in defeat, slumping forward with tears dripping from his face.

Hermione took a step forward but Harry stopped her, holding up a hand as if to say 'wait a minute…we have to be sure.'

"I love her and soon she will be lost to me forever. How could she possibly love a follower of the Dark Lord? If only I could break free of this horrible curse…this fate that my father forced upon me. I am little more than the hollow shell of a man, which my father is willing to fill with all the hatred and corruption that Voldemort is capable of. How can a father do that to his only child?"

Tears streamed down his face as he pulled at the bindings.

"She is the only spark of goodness I have left and soon…I will not even have that…I will become a soulless creature…a Death Eater…my life will end before it has had a chance to begin."

Hermione was crying as well as Harry continued to hold her back.

"Hermione, I wish I could tell you that I love you just one more time. I will always love you…no matter what my father does to me."

Hermione was about to step forward when she heard shouting from outside the doorway. She and Harry looked at one another in horror and flattened themselves against the wall…hoping that no one would be able to hear their pounding hearts. 

The shouting became louder and there was the unmistakable sound of a spell being cast at the door, which reluctantly opened. 

"Well, dear boy, I thought you might like some company."

Hermione stifled a gasp. There, outlined in the firelight, was Lucius Malfoy!!

A/N: The description of the Slytherin Common Room is taken from Chamber of Secrets. I wanted it to be as true to canon as I could make it. 

A/N2: Yes, there are similarities to this chair and 'The Silver Chair' by CS Lewis…that is where I got the idea for the spell that Draco is under.


	12. Sins of the Father

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Many thanks to my regular reviewers who have been so patient with me. I hope you enjoy this latest installment…I had a lot of fun writing it! I have no claim on the title…I've seen it many times…it just seemed appropriate.

****

Chapter Twelve: Sins of the Father

Hermione watched in horror as Lucius Malfoy smirked derisively at his bound son. Harry squeezed her hand in silent warning…they were in terrible danger and were indebted to Professor Snape for warning them by making such a ruckus.

Lucius stepped into the room with careless arrogance and briefly surveyed it with ill-disguised disdain. Hermione felt his gaze pass over them and almost let out a sigh of relief. Professor Snape was behind Lucius and he scanned the room warily. The relief was visible on his face and he allowed himself to relax somewhat. But Hermione knew that look…the look which was already calculating various means of escape…the look he used to get watching Neville brew a potion which told her he was ready for any catastrophe…any disastrous combination of ingredients. It helped her conquer the rapidly rising level of panic as she looked into Lucius' eyes and flinched at what she saw.

Draco looked at his father in utter disbelief and then, slowly, cold fury took over his face. He stopped struggling against his bonds and faced his father calmly, almost rationally.

"You are not welcome here, Father," the silver-haired youth made the last word have relatively the same impact as a base profanity.

Still smirking, Lucius casually walked up to his son and, without warning cuffed him soundly with the back of his hand. A ring on his hand cut Draco on the cheek. It was bleeding…a thin rivulet dripping down his chin and onto the white shirt he was wearing.

"You will show your father respect, dear boy," Lucius' words were laced with hatred and anger.

__

"How can anyone hate their own child?" Hermione wondered, worried about how Draco's head had snapped back at the sheer force of the blow. Harry's grip on her hand was almost painful and she could imagine why. Having had no parents, Harry had always envied Draco…the one thing that Draco had which actually bothered Harry were his parents. Hermione had the feeling that Harry was not feeling the same way now. Better to have no parents than to have a monster like this…and she had to agree.

"I have no respect for you, you sniveling bastard. I would sooner have respect for Trelawney's predictions," Draco spat out angrily.

Lucius cuffed his son again, harder this time. Draco's eyes rolled for a moment but he quickly regained his focus and glared defiantly at his father.

" I cannot condone this behaviour, Lucius. If Albus discovers this…" Professor Snape started, his face becoming more and more pale at this callous treatment of his student.

Lucius turned on him angrily. "Who cares what that Mudblood-loving old windbag will do? I have half a mind to simply use a Killing Curse on him and get it over with. What has he done with this hallowed school, Severus? He has turned it into the laughing stock of the wizarding world. Anyone who can do card tricks is practically guaranteed a spot here."

"If I am to maintain my position as an ear to the Dark Lord, you must at least try to keep up the appearance of being a devoted parent. If we have Ministry officials poking around in here, it will make my ability to gather useful information much more difficult. And if a student, particularly a Slytherin student, were being mistreated, it would be difficult for me to explain it to the Headmaster without him losing faith in me. His faith in me will be his undoing, Lucius, but the time has not come for that just yet. The Dark Lord and I are in agreement about that."

Hermione shuddered…both at the danger that Professor Snape faced and at the cool and casual way the two of them were discussing the untimely demise of a wizard she looked to as a sort of grandfather…well, great grandfather perhaps.

"That's right, Father," Draco sneered. "You have to do everything the Dark Lord tells you…when to kill Dumbledore, when to call a meeting of the Death Eaters, what shoes to wear, how many rashers of bacon to eat at breakfast…which Ministry official to bribe today."

"I will not tolerate such insolence from my own son," Lucius roared.

"You see yourself as so powerful, Father," Draco continued, looking his father in the face and smirking. "Perhaps you even see yourself as the Minister of Magic one day when the Dark Lord has taken over the entire world. You are a fool. You are nothing but a boot-licking servant…no better than a pathetic house elf."

Lucius bared his teeth in an animal-like gesture and took out his wand, holding it to his son's chin in a threatening manner.

"Stop it, Lucius. He is your son…what, in Merlin's name, are you doing? Let him rant for a bit. He will come to see our way of things soon enough," Professor Snape pulled away the hand holding the wand.

"If I had not seen the results myself that you were indeed my son…" Lucius whispered menacingly.

"We would not be having this conversation, would we, Father? Unfortunate, really, that being your legitimate son, while saving my life, destroyed everything else of value in my soul," Draco's voice held a tinge of sadness.

"How very romantic and utterly pathetic, boy. I taught you to be strong…to always be the one who comes out on top. I wanted you to take pride in the family history…in our traditions and beliefs. I insisted that you be taught the hierarchy of wizards and witches so that you would always know who you should ally yourself with, who to conspire against, and who to despise wholeheartedly." Lucius paced around the room as he made this speech, causing Hermione and Harry to flatten themselves against the wall so that Lucius would not come close to touching them.

"Everything that is important was taught to me by Mother. She is the one who taught me how to temper ambition with compassion…to base my opinions of others not on antiquated notions of pedigree but on their individual worth. She fought against you…rebelled against you and you could not come to terms with that. And what am I left with now…a father that is even less of a man than the ghost of Harry's father. At least James Potter loved his son. I am simply your trophy!" Draco shouted.

Lucius came very close to Draco and leaned in towards him. Draco did not flinch or back away.

"If you are my trophy, dear boy, then you are a sorry prize indeed. And do not speak those names again…worthless Muggle-loving fools, the whole lot of them. The Potter boy is your enemy…never forget that!"

"His name is Harry, Father, and he is not my enemy…you are," Draco said venomously.

Hermione closed her eyes as she saw Lucius' arm whip out savagely towards Draco's jaw. But she could not cover her ears and the sound of cracking bone caused her to feel momentarily dizzy.

"Lucius!" Professor Snape's voice forced her to open her eyes again. Draco's head was lolling forward. There was a lot of blood coming from his mouth and his eyes were closed. Hermione felt a knot of dread form in the pit of her stomach.

Professor Snape pushed away the elder Malfoy and, taking out his wand, performed several healing spells to repair the damage that Lucius' pummeling had caused.

"Why must you insist on acting like an irrational animal, Lucius? How can you just stand there and do that to your only child?"

"He is not my child, Severus. He belongs to Lord Voldemort and it is high time Draco accept his glorious fate," Lucius replied quietly although his fingers twitched violently.

Professor Snape sighed heavily as he finished healing Draco.

"He will need to see Poppy. My healing skills are rudimentary at best," Professor Snape remarked, looking over Draco with a critical eye.

"Not yet…he will regain consciousness in a few minutes time. We shall wait and we shall see if he needs any further assistance," Lucius conjured two small chairs and sat in one, indicating with a gesture from his wand that Professor Snape was to take the other one…which he did, albeit hesitantly.

The silence filled the room with an oppressive air and Hermione found that shifting her weight from one foot to the other did little to relieve the tension building up inside of her. Even though Professor Snape was in the room, she was afraid to think what Lucius Malfoy might do to them all if they were discovered.

__

"As long as we make no sound. After all, he has no reason to suspect that there is anyone else here," she reasoned…uncomfortably aware of how tightly Harry was still gripping her hand.

Lucius Malfoy looked at the unconscious form of his son with casual disdain. He was twirling his wand negligently in his hand. Professor Snape had taken out a roll of parchment from a pocket and was writing some notes with a rather sorry-looking quill. Every so often he would glance in various directions as if to ascertain the position of the hidden duo.

And then, it happened. Draco looked up suddenly and fixed his father with a piercing glare.

"He is returning, Father. But remember this, you have not won yet…I still have an hour of grace and, as long as I have that, I have hope that I will defeat you," he whispered and immediately began to shake uncontrollably. He struggled against the bindings and thrashed his head from side to side. He did not utter a word although the anguish on his face was plainly visible. And then, just as Hermione had seen so many times, the cold mask fell down on him, his eyes being the first affected. Draco stopped struggling and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Good evening, Father. Good evening, Professor Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure of such distinguished visits at this hour of the night?" Draco asked calmly.

At that very moment, a knock was heard and Crabbe and Goyle entered the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I brought you some pumpkin juice, Malfoy," Crabbe grunted as he put a glass on the floor next to Draco.

"Are you completely brainless, Crabbe? Just how do you expect me to drink anything while being confined like this?" Draco yelled angrily as Goyle hurriedly began loosening the bindings and backing away when he was done. The pair noticed Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape and they moved towards the door, both with eyes bulging in fear.

Draco reached down and picked up the glass, taking a delicate sip.

"I am relieved that you can follow simple commands…that at least means that you can be a faithful pet if not a loyal servant," Draco sneered.

"I trust that all is proceeding properly, Draco?" Lucius inquired in a calm tone…almost as if he had been asking about the upcoming change in weather.

"Everything is proceeding according to the wishes of my master, Lord Voldemort," Draco replied, taking another sip.

There was suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps. Draco jumped out of the chair, nearly spilling his pumpkin juice all over a bemused Goyle. Lucius quickly transfigured the chair into an ordinary looking stool and caused the bindings to disappear. The door opened once again. Hermione nearly collapsed in relief. The night-capped face of Albus Dumbledore stood angrily in the doorway. His grave expression threw away any notion of laughing at his odd choice of nightwear…a nondescript grey flannel nightshirt covered with a robe (upon which were embroidered a multitude of golden snitches). His nightcap had a tassel of gold thread and his slippers had seen better days.

"Good evening, Lucius. I trust you realize that all parental visits are to be cleared beforehand with myself or Minerva," the Headmaster's eyes appeared mild but there was a steely edge to his voice which made Hermione realize that he did not like Lucius very much at all.

"It must have slipped my mind. Fatherly concern, of course, dear Albus. I simply missed the boy terribly," Lucius replied blandly.

Dumbledore looked at Draco and shook his head slightly. "Somehow, I feel there is more to it than that."

"I did not think it was such a crime for my father to visit me…after all he is a member of the Board of Governors and, as such, is certainly entitled to be here without being subjected to your crude security measures," Draco drawled impressively, pausing to sip at his pumpkin juice.

Hermione felt Harry tense immediately and even she bristled at the insolent tone of voice directed to the older wizard. She noticed Professor Snape's fingers flexing and relaxing periodically and smiled.

"_He would probably love to wrap those fingers around Lucius' neck_," she thought to herself.

The Headmaster, however, did not betray the slightest bit of anger at this example of blatant disrespect. There was a note of sadness but nothing more than that.

"Since that unfortunate incident in your fourth year, Mister Malfoy, we cannot be too careful. People are not always what they appear to be," Dumbledore's soft-spoken voice seemed to fill the room with a resonance of quiet power.

Hermione watched as Draco's expression changed for the briefest of instances and his head nodded almost imperceptibly. Lucius did not see it, thankfully. His attention was occupied by asking Professor Snape for a headache potion.

"I don't carry that sort of thing with me, Lucius but I would imagine that Poppy might have some available for your use. Be careful though, Lucius, it is highly addictive," Professor Snape warned.

"Malfoy," Goyle grunted warily. "We have to get you up to bed…double Potions tomorrow with the Gryffindors."

"I quite agree," Lucius added with a significant look to Professor Snape. 

Draco put the glass of pumpkin juice on the floor and, standing upagain, stretched leisurely. Hermione was suddenly reminded of a cat…a lithe white cat. She half expected him to purr.

"I suppose," he said in a voice of absolute boredom. "I look forward to seeing you again, Father. Good night, Professor Snape. Headmaster…a pleasure…as always."

The three youths exited the room. Dumbledore and Professor Snape watching them momentarily before returning to the task at hand.

"I will be staying in the Slytherin guest quarters over the next few days, Albus. Please ensure that the house elves maintain my rooms properly," Lucius remarked casually, flicking a piece of lint from his fine robes.

"Why do you find it necessary to stay, Lucius? Surely you don't believe your son is being mistreated?" Albus asked mildly. Professor Snape's expression wasn't nearly so mild.

"I have no reason to think anything of the kind, Albus. I just think it would be in his best interests if I were to stay with him…as you said yourself…people aren't always what they appear to be," Lucius said, casting a derisive glance at Professor Snape who simply glared back at him defiantly.

"Follow me, Lucius, we will discuss this in my office. Severus, you need not join us but I will want to meet with you after breakfast tomorrow," Headmaster Dumbledore said and he left the room, closely followed by Lucius Malfoy. Professor Snape stopped and bent down, as if he had dropped something.

"Are you still here?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

"Yes," Hermione was grateful to Harry for answering…she would not have been able to.

"Come with me…I have to get you out of here."

Hermione and Harry moved towards Professor Snape and shadowed him silently as he opened the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Pretending that the laces of his shoes had untied, Professor Snape stopped again and bent down, giving the two hidden students a chance to slip through ahead of him. Finally satisfied with the state of his shoes, he stepped through and closed the entrance with a dull thud.

"This way," he whispered and hurried towards one of his potions laboratories that was located nearby. The only sound heard was the soft swishing of Professor Snape's robes and a harshly whispered choice expletive every so often…which invariably had something to do with the Senior Malfoy.

"_There is certainly no love lost between them_," Hermione surmised quietly as she and Harry hurried to keep up with the taller wizard's longer strides.

They reached the laboratory quickly and, after watching Harry take the cloak off, sealed the door with several spells to ensure privacy. He then practically fell into a chair, massaging his temples fiercely.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry shouted, pacing somewhat. "He is going to be watching Draco every night from now on. How on earth are we supposed to get past him?"

"Don't shout so loud, Harry," Hermione protested, wincing somewhat. "I feel as if my head is going to crack in two."

Professor Snape pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and held it out for Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the proffered bottle and looking at it curiously. It was difficult to determine the colour of the potion sloshing inside because the bottle itself looked as if it were cut from a solid sapphire. It was really quite pretty…rather incongruous for Professor Snape to be carrying something like that.

"Headache potion," he muttered.

She creased her brow in confusion. "But I thought you told Lucius…"

"He has given me more headaches than I could possibly count, Miss Granger. I do not think that I am obligated to provide treatment to someone who is himself something of a thorn in my side," Professor Snape smirked.

"Is it addictive?" She asked, holding the bottle up to the torchlight.

"No, of course not but, then again, Lucius wasn't the brightest student when it came to Potions. He made Mister Longbottom look like quite the genius from what I have been told."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another in complete disbelief.

"No," Professor Snape sighed wistfully, "his talents lay in an entirely different direction."

Hermione uncapped the small bottle and took a small sip. She tasted mint and orange water and a spice whose name she couldn't quite remember. The pain in her head vanished and she smiled as she returned the bottle to him. Professor Snape took a small sip as well and, taking the cap back from her, sealed the bottle and safely returned it to his pocket.

"If only all the discomforts in our lives were so easily remedied," Professor Snape sighed, looking slightly better now. "We have to come up with a plan and we haven't a moment to lose."

Professor Snape summoned some blank parchment and a stack of quills. The three heads bent over a piece of blank parchment as he began to scribble furiously.

"_Hang on, Draco_," Hermione thought firmly. "_Just a little longer_."

__

A/N: Dedicated to Uncle Jack…someone who was never afraid to dream, never afraid to fail and generally enjoyed life to the fullest. You'll always have music, laughter and books caro zio!!


	13. For The Sake of a Slytherin

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Well, Hermione and Harry were not successful in their first attempt to rescue Draco. Now they have Lucius Malfoy to contend with and the pair must use every bit of cunning they have to find a way past the maniacal father. Luckily, they have the Headmaster and the Potions Master on their side…but that does not necessarily guarantee success. Many thanks to my reviewers…you make writing so much fun! 

****

Chapter Thirteen: For the Sake of a Slytherin

Hermione Granger had always suspected that Professor Snape kept many emotions hidden deep inside those glittering black eyes but now, knowing what he felt and seeing how little he showed to his enemy truly shocked her. It was little wonder his position as an informant was never challenged by the Dark Lord.

"_I wonder if Veritaserum would have any effect on him_?" She wondered as she nervously picked at the green peas on her plate.

Harry was grumbling something under his breath to Ron and, from the few words she was able to discern, she was sure it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy.

"Slimy git shouldn't be up at the Head Table," Ron poked at a piece of broccoli rather savagely. "I can't believe Dumbledore would allow it."

"He is on the Board of Governors, Ron," Hermione sighed drearily. "It would hardly be seemly for him to put the slimy git anywhere else."

Ron turned to her in amazement. "You, Hermione Granger, called Lucius Malfoy a slimy git."

Hermione glared at the triumphant smirk on Ron's face.

"I've never heard Hermione call anyone a slimy git," Harry concurred, absent-mindedly popping a mushroom into his mouth.

"Congratulations, Hermione. Welcome to Gryffindor House, home of the brave and despisers of the slimy git known as Lucius Malfoy," Ron shook her hand, despite her best efforts to pull it away.

Dean leaned over. "What did Hermione do? Did she manage to get 200% in Charms?"

Ron pretended to be overcome with emotion. "She called Lucius Malfoy a slimy git."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "That's hardly news…everyone knows that." And with that original comment, Dean returned to his veal chop, muttering something about Hermione's grasp of the blatantly obvious.

Ron smirked. "See what I mean?"

"Don't pester her too much, Ron. We have a real problem with Lucius here. Professor Snape is trying to find a way to get him out of Hogwarts on the pretence of Ministry business but I think even he realizes that it is a flimsy excuse. Dumbledore can't compromise his position and Professor Snape can't reveal his true loyalties. It's a pickle, Hermione…a real pickle," Harry traced fork lines onto his mashed potatoes.

"And Draco isn't even allowed out of the Slytherin dungeons anymore," Hermione whispered, glancing around the table in alarm. However, the others were too busy eating to really notice what they were talking about.

"Do you think his father suspects anything?" Ron asked, his face clouded in anger as he watched Malfoy Senior listening to Professor Sprout with all the attention of a student in History of Magic Class on one of Binns' worse days.

Hermione shook her head. "There is no reason for him to think that anyone outside of Slytherin knows about the spell. I just wish we could come up with something…a way to distract him."

"Too bad we can't just let Snape and Malfoy get involved in an all-out brawl," Ron sighed with an odd smile on his face.

Hermione turned to Ron with a delighted smile on her face. To his chagrin, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"Geroff me, Hermione. What did I do to deserve that?" Ron sputtered to the sound of several Gryffindors laughing.

"You, Ron, are a genius. Come on, let's get to the library!" Hermione got up and started towards the doors.

Harry looked at Ron in amusement as the redhead wiped his cheek with his sleeve, provoking more giggles and chuckles from their housemates.

"Next time I even look like I am coming up with a good idea, please hit me with your wand," Ron quipped as they too left the Great Hall.

"Just be thankful the twins didn't see you," Harry smirked as they hurried to catch up to their friend.

Ron didn't answer although his face did take on an alarming tinge of green.

"Point well taken," Ron managed to reply.

********************************

"This idea is too dangerous. I can't see that we could possibly convince him to do that," Ron frowned as he listened to Hermione detail her idea.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry was sitting on the floor next to a stack of books with his knees to his chin. "It could work if we can get him to agree. Who will ask him?"

"I will," Hermione answered, peeking her head over the top of the book she was pretending to read.

"It's no wonder you weren't sorted into Slytherin," Ron sighed as he patted Hermione's shoulder.

"Why?" Harry asked, twirling his wand around his fingers.

Without a word, Ron reached over and took the book out of Hermione's hand and showed it to Harry. "Our dear Hermione may be bloody brilliant, but even she cannot read a book upside down."

Hermione blushed furiously as Ron handed her back the book and muttered a barely audible thank you.

Harry grinned. "Not quite the expert at subterfuge?"

"I don't see either of you in Slytherin," she snapped.

"Thank heavens for that," Ron sighed. "Look, I don't like this idea but I agree that it may be our only option. Do you want me to ask him?"

Hermione snapped the book shut, causing a cloud of dust to rise up. "No," she said firmly, "I have to do it. This is my responsibility."

"Where should we meet you?" Harry asked, getting up and helping Hermione up as well.

"Meet me by the Quidditch pitch in two hours. I should be able to come up with something by then," Hermione answered.

"Good luck, Hermione," Ron said earnestly. "We'll be waiting."

Hermione smiled, gave her book to Ron and hurried out of the library.

"So," Harry turned to Ron. "Do you want to read about the Courtship Rituals of 17th Century Gypsy Trolls?"

Ron's grimace was all the answer required as they both headed to the section of the library which contained books on Quidditch.

************************

Hermione walked quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts, intent on getting to her destination quickly.

__

"He can't say no…he just can't," she thought to herself again and again as she navigated the many twists and turns. The chill in the air told her that she was heading in the right direction.

Professor Snape's office door was open and, after allowing herself a moment to catch her breath, she politely knocked and entered the room.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Granger," an evil voice hissed from one of the large wing chairs facing the fireplace in Professor Snape's office. Hermione nearly shrieked in shock as she watched the thin form of Lucius Malfoy rise, seemingly out of the flames of the fireplace to look at her with utter malice and loathing.

"I will come another time," she managed to keep the tremble out of her voice and was about to leave the office when the door slammed shut on its own. Turning around, she saw his wand pointed directly at her, an odd smile on his face, which caused her heart to race in fear.

"No, Miss Granger, I do insist that you sit down," he made a motion with his wand and she found herself flying towards the chair before being deposited none too gently on it. She tried to get up but found herself immobilized.

"You cannot keep me here. My friends know where I have gone," Hermione whispered as Lucius kneeled next to her and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. She hoped that her expression showed outrage and anger, rather than fear.

"Do you realize how easy it would be for me to take you away from Hogwarts for a few hours? I could return you and no one, not even that old fool Dumbledore himself, would be the wiser. Severus, dear soul, has gone to one of the classrooms to assist a Slytherin student who is failing Potions. He won't be back for some time and I don't believe he knew you were coming," Lucius negligently caressed her hair, massaging the back of her neck with his fingers.

"How did you know I was coming here?" She asked shortly.

"I didn't…merely a fortunate coincidence," Lucius commented casually as his hand slid down her side, resting intimately on her hip.

"What do you want with me?" She spat out the question in an accusatory tone.

He chuckled darkly as he caressed her thigh. Hermione thought her heart would burst out of her chest. 

"I have heard that you are watching my son. I think it is so noble of you to concern yourself with his welfare…so typically Gryffindor of you. However, I think it is my duty to warn you to stay away from him as I have no desire to see you…hurt, now do I?" Lucius hand moved up to rest on her stomach, fingers just touching her breasts. Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to struggle against the spell.

"You do not like my games, Miss Granger? Then I suggest you heed my words or else we will be playing a very different sort of game…one you will be sure to lose," he leaned forward to whisper the words in her ear, cold lips grazing her cheek.

Hermione nodded fearfully. Lucius stood up and leisurely walked towards the door.

"I wish you a pleasant day, Miss Granger," he said in a mockingly polite voice. Casting his wand once, he smirked and opened the door to the office, disappearing from view.

Hermione, now freed from the spell that had bound her to the chair, rushed out of the room and into the corridor. She raced from one classroom to the next, not stopping until she reached the right one.

Professor Snape was looking over a parchment with Blaise when he saw Hermione race into the classroom. At first his expression was one of deep concern and then he took on the aspect of the cold Potions Master. After all, as Hermione thought, Blaise was a Slytherin and appearances were very important.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape bellowed.

She tried to answer but was breathing too hard from having run such a distance.

"Miss Granger, I insist that you answer me immediately or I will have to take points from Gryffindor and take you to my office to assign a detention," he repeated deliberately.

Hermione took the hint and began wheezing to great effect. Even Blaise looked a bit concerned.

"Miss Granger, since it is apparent that you are unwilling to answer me, I would suggest that we continue this delightful conversation in my office. Blaise, please go to the Library, take out the books I suggested and this parchment will be much improved. Miss Granger, I will be taking 10 points from Gryffindor for the intrusion. Now, to my office if you please."

Blaise exited the classroom as quickly as possible, not wanting to risk any outburst from the Potions Master who looked absolutely livid. Hermione adopted a meek and humble expression and followed Professor Snape dutifully; head bowed as if mortified that such a thing could have happened to her.

They reached the office in considerably longer time since they were walking at a somewhat slower pace. Professor Snape opened the door in an offer of mock civility and, after ushering Hermione inside, soon followed her. She sat down on his desk wearily as he cast several spells to ensure complete privacy.

"Hermione, what happened?" She started at the use of her first name.

"I'm sorry if I am being too familiar…you simply looked so frightened and that is not a thing that I associate with you," he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"I came to see you and Lucius Malfoy was here," she whispered.

Professor Snape stood up in a heartbeat and walked over to where she sat. Taking both her hands in his, he looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He confined me to that chair and warned me to stay away from Draco. He…he almost…he threatened to…" she could not keep the tears from spilling from her eyes.

Professor Snape stood there for a moment, at an absolute loss as to what to do. Awkwardly, hesitantly, he put his arms around the weeping student and patted her head softly. Hermione stiffened momentarily but quickly realized that Professor Snape would never hurt her…although the urge to giggle was difficult to stifle. He was petting her head as if she were a pet herself. Obviously, he was not used to comforting people.

"It will be all right, Hermione. I will make sure that Lucius stays away from you. Unfortunately, I know very well the sorts of games he plays," he sighed as he held the trembling girl.

"That's exactly what he said, Professor Snape," she murmured somewhere into his robes, "He said that, if I did not stay away from Draco, we would be playing a different sort of game and I would not win."

Hermione felt Professor Snape's arms tense for a moment before relaxing again and wondered what was running through his mind.

"Professor Snape, we have to get Lucius away from Draco long enough for me to cast the spell. Ron had some idea of you fighting with Lucius but I don't think that could possibly work," she whispered, feeling a sense of hopelessness rise inside of her.

"I think there may be a better way," Professor Snape replied.

Hermione pulled away to look at him in surprise. He simply smiled at her and, taking her chin in one hand, made her look directly at him. 

"It will be all right, Hermione. Trust me, I have an idea. In the meantime, I think detention at 8:00 p.m. will serve as a suitable starting point. And be sure to bring Potter and Weasley…they have a part to play as well."

***********************************

Hermione stood together with Ron and Harry in the corridor outside Professor Snape's office. She looked at the others and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door with a small smile and allowed Hermione and Ron to enter before he did, closing the door carefully behind him.

Professor Snape was studying a chart describing the wizarding periodic table of magical elements. He was staring at a particular element with great interest. Waving a wand negligently to cast privacy spells, he tapped at this element with emphasis.

"Professor Snape, are we going to drug Lucius Malfoy?" Ron was scratching his head, trying to remember which element was at that precise location.

"That would not be a bad idea…although I think that, if it were possible, I would rather poison him than simply drug him," Professor Snape replied, turning to face them.

"Why would it not be possible?" Harry asked.

"He wears an amulet that warns him if there is poison present in anything he drinks or eats, doesn't he, Professor Snape?" Hermione ventured.

"If I could, I would award 5 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Hermione was pleased and slightly relieved that he did not call her by her first name in front of Harry and Ron. 

"_He must have done that because he felt sorry for me before_," she thought as she regarded him carefully. "_One surprise after another_."

"No, I am going to distract Lucius by going after him where it hurts the most," Professor Snape commented as he walked towards the small group.

Ron grimaced slightly and Hermione almost giggled. There was no doubt as to what was running through the head of her best friend.

"No, Mister Weasley, I do not think I will have to resort to a physical attack although, if it came down to that, I believe myself equal to the task. There is another way that will ensure that I have Lucius' full attention. I will attack his ego…his enormous megalomania, if you like," the older man smirked at Harry's look of admiration.

"Of course," Harry said quietly. "That makes perfect sense. We have all seen how highly he thinks of himself and his pedigree."

"Bloodline, Mister Potter, not pedigree. Lucius, despite all appearances to the contrary, is not an animal."

Ron's snort of disgust demonstrated his disagreement.

"I have already set up a meeting with him tonight in the Slytherin Common Room on the pretence that I want to know more about his son's upcoming initiation into the Death Eater fold. He will not want to miss an opportunity to vaunt about his knowledge of the Dark Arts and how he fooled even me and how close he is to the Dark Lord and, well, I think you see the point."

"A man who likes to hear the sound of his own voice," Ron scoffed as he sat down heavily on a chair, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do we get in?" Hermione asked.

"Shortly before the transformation is to begin, I will leave the Common Room to search out a rare bottle of a muggle alcoholic beverage which I keep in my office. I hate to waste it on the likes of Lucius but it cannot be helped. When I re-enter the Common Room, you, Miss Granger, accompanied by Mister Potter will be with me under the concealment of the Invisibility Cloak. He will want to show me the spell firsthand and I should be able to get you both inside. I will then ask Lucius to join me for a drink in the Common Room and, seeing as he was never one to say no, I will try to get him somewhat inebriated."

"What about me?" Ron asked, jumping up. "I have to help too. Hermione is my best friend."

Professor Snape turned to him and looked at him seriously. "You do have an important role to play, Mister Weasley. You must bring the Marauders Map here to my office and watch it carefully. If you see that Lucius somehow gets past me and returns to the room where his son is kept, you must inform the Headmaster immediately. On the mantle, there is a black jar filled with iridescent powder. Throw some of the powder into the fire and he will know the situation is critical."

Ron nodded. "I understand, Sir and I will be watching carefully."

"I will try to return to the office a few minutes before the transformation begins which, I am told, is always at two in the morning. Don't keep me waiting or all is lost," Professor Snape warned as he opened the door to his office.

"We'll be here," Harry assured him, reaching for Hermione's hand. 

"Yeah," Ron answered, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Professor Snape almost smiled as he watched the three students walking away.

"_All for the sake of a Slytherin_," he thought to himself. "_There may be hope for us after all_."

__

*******At the appointed time*********************************

Hermione watched Harry and Ron play a game of wizarding chess on a board they found in Professor Snape's office. 

"_At least they have a way to dispense with their nerves. I can't even read_," she thought to herself as she perused the various titles in Professor Snape's massive collection. She patted the little bottle hanging around her neck almost compulsively as if to remind herself that she had not inadvertently left it behind.

The door opened and Professor Snape stepped into the room. Without a word, Hermione and Harry disappeared under the Invisibility Cloak. The older man reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of an amber-coloured liquid and grabbed two glasses as well.

"Pity to waste such a fine thing as this Glenmorangie on you, Lucius," he muttered to himself. He pointed to a black jar on the mantle to his fireplace. "Mister Weasley, if Lucius somehow gets into the room of confinement before the spell is complete, throw some of this powder into the fireplace immediately."

Ron nodded, somewhat pale and fidgety but alert all the same.

"Come along now…we mustn't tarry," Harry and Hermione quickly followed the Potions Master out of his office and down to entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Within a moment, they were inside.

"About time you got here, Severus," the voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled from an overstuffed sofa.

"A matter of taking a few points from Gryffindor for finding students in a most compromising situation," Severus replied easily, setting the bottle and the glasses on a small table.

"A Slytherin worth his salt would never be caught like that, especially not by an overgrown bat like yourself," Lucius laughed as he stood up and walked towards the other man. Hermione and Harry silently moved to position themselves by the door to where Draco would be brought.

"Of course not, Lucius. Especially not someone as cunning and intelligent as yourself. Look at what you accomplished…managed to fool the Headmaster himself. The Dark Lord must be pleased with you," Severus poured out two glasses and handed one to Lucius.

"Of course he is pleased with me. I gave him what he wanted…no, what he needed. He needed an heir and I had one just for him. My place by the Dark Lord's side will be assured once Draco goes through his initiation," Lucius nearly drained the glass in one sip. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape merely touched his lips to the liquid.

"Is it almost time?"

"Yes, he should be down momentarily."

As if on cue, Draco appeared, accompanied by his ever-present bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione noticed, with disgust, that Crabbe had a bit of what looked like mashed potato in his hair. Draco himself looked very pale.

"Good evening, Father. Good evening, Professor Snape," Draco said politely.

"Good evening, Draco. Are you ready?"

"Of course, Father," Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle to the door and, once opened, stepped inside. Hermione and Harry hurried in before Lucius and Professor Snape could get to close. The two hidden students quickly took up their position at the back of the room and were thankful that Goyle's loud belching hid any tiny sound their feet might have made.

"Honestly, a pig has more manners than you," Draco sneered as the two other boys tied him to the chair.

"Fascinating," Professor Snape said with a mixture of awe and reverence. Hermione noticed how Lucius held his head just a little higher at the praise.

"Everything in place, Draco?" Lucius asked, stepping into the room to check the bindings himself.

"Yes, Father," Draco sat serenely as if he were on a throne.

"Excellent. Professor Snape and I will be discussing various matters in the Common Room. Crabbe and Goyle, you needn't come down afterwards. I will ensure that he gets to bed."

"Yes, sir," the two boys grunted and hurried out of the room and towards their dormitories.

"I will close the door now, Severus. You do not need to witness him when he is not lucid. Now, there is the small matter of the Glenmorangie…" and with that Lucius closed the door.

Hermione and Harry waited quietly as Draco sat there, not moving…looking for all the world like an alabaster statue. Only the faint movement of his hair gave any indication that he was a living being.

And then, it happened. Draco began to tremble and shake once again, moaning incoherently as he struggled against the bindings. At last, he was himself!

As he moaned and cried, Harry and Hermione moved to stand in front of Draco. Quickly, she reached out a hand to cover Draco's mouth. His eyes went wide with fear as she stepped out of the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. When she was sure he would not betray their presence, she removed her hand.

He stared at her for several moments in complete disbelief.

"Hermione," he finally managed to utter in a parched voice. "Is it really you?"

__

A/N: Next chapter hopefully by the end of next week (yes, I am concentrating on this story until it is complete…still a few chapters to go)


	14. Matters of Love and Danger

**__**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. Dedicated to Kiwi Pixie who said I rock her toe socks…I think that is one of the most original compliments I have ever received. 

****

Chapter 14: Matters of Love and Danger

Hermione could not help but stare at Draco for several long moments, tears shining in her eyes. She was about to answer when he turned away suddenly.

"I have seen you here before…many times. Standing there…almost as if you are about to free me. But it is always a dream or hallucination of some sort. It is never real. You are never really here…simply a figment of my tortured mind." Hermione felt as if he had taken a knife and twisted it in her heart. What had happened to him all those nights when she had not known what he was enduring? Had it…harmed him?

"Draco, it's me. Really. I am here," Hermione whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek softly. He started violently and looked up at her, disbelief plainly visible in his bleak expression. Thinking that there might not be another way to prove it to him, and not caring much about what Harry might think, Hermione leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. His lips were dry, somewhat rough but that did not matter.

When she pulled away, Draco looked calmer and much more rational.

"Are you convinced now that it is really me?" She asked softly.

"Yes," he replied, shaking his head slightly in confusion. "How did you manage to get in here? How did you find out…" he stopped when he saw Harry stepping out of the Invisibility Cloak and standing there rather sheepishly.

"Felt like I was eavesdropping," Harry muttered.

To her surprise, Draco smiled. "I'm glad you are here with her, Potter. You are both in terrible danger. If my father finds you here…"

"Professor Snape is taking care of your father. We haven't got much time. Let's get you out of these bindings first," Hermione proceeded to take out a knife hidden in her cloak and began sawing through the tough leather which kept Draco a prisoner. Harry positioned himself by the door, wand drawn and listening carefully.

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered as she worked on the last of the bindings.

"Something about Malfoy's mother…Professor Snape is really letting your father have it," Harry whispered back.

"Nothing more than what he deserves," Draco remarked coldly.

Hermione finally freed Draco from the chair and he got up quickly. "Hermione, destroy the chair so that it cannot trap anyone else. My wand is in my room."

She nodded and, pulling out her wand, pointed it at the chair and said, "Extabesco." The chair shimmered briefly and then vanished.

Draco looked at the area where the chair had been and shook his head. He then looked up at Hermione and walked over to her, holding his arms out to her. She rushed into them, her arms finding their way around his neck. She gloried in the sound of his heart beating furiously as she rested her head on his chest and held him as tightly as possible.

"_Oh, how I needed to feel you near me_," she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and simply inhaled his scent.

"Hermione, I don't know how you came to be here or how you managed to discover my terrible predicament, but I am glad you did. Father was furious with me because I let slip that I love you. I was so careful to hide it deep inside me but last night it was too much. I thought I would lose you forever and I could not bear to think that," he caressed her hair softly. "I do love you, Hermione. I will do anything to prove it to you…prove that who I am right now is the real Draco Malfoy…not the puppet that my father has presented to the world."

"I believe you," she murmured happily.

"I don't mean to be an inconsiderate prat but can we do the spell first and then you can snog to your heart's content?" Harry interrupted awkwardly. Hermione noticed, with a grin, that he was blushing.

"You're right, Potter," Draco replied. "Listen, about all that stuff I said to you…"

"Hey, it's forgotten…don't worry about it," Harry answered.

"I won't forget this," Draco walked over to Harry and held out his hand. Harry looked at it for a moment before taking it and shaking it heartily.

"I won't let you forget this, Malfoy," Harry smiled.

Hermione removed the small bottle hanging around her neck by a chain and removed the stopper.

"What is that?" Draco asked, walking back to Hermione to look at the bottle in her hands with some interest.

"Professor Snape showed me a spell that will remove the evil your father had placed on you. It is called the Omniapurgalis spell and the first part is drinking this potion," Hermione handed the bottle to Draco, who sniffed it cautiously.

"Smells like Crabbe on one of his worse days," he grimaced.

"Glad you're the one drinking it, Malfoy," Harry muttered, keeping his ear to the door.

"You'd best drink it quickly, Draco," Hermione stated quietly, conjuring a chair upon which Draco could sit comfortably. "There is an incantation that I have to perform immediately afterwards and it will then take 10 minutes for it to work."

Draco sat down on the chair and, was about to lift the bottle to his lips, when he reached up and placed a hand behind Hermione's head and brought her face closer to his.

"We don't have much time," she protested feebly.

"I know…that is why I am not going to waste this opportunity…it might not come again."

"Oh, Draco. Don't think like that. This will work and we will get you out of here. You have to believe me…you have to believe in me…the way I have grown to believe in you," she whispered softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "I believe in you, Hermione."

"And I believe in us," she replied.

"And I believe that we are going to run out of time if the two of you don't get on with it," quipped an obviously uncomfortable Harry. "Honestly."

Draco and Hermione chuckled softly. Draco lifted the bottle to his lips.

"For you, Hermione," he said quietly before downing the liquid in one gulp. He frowned for a moment, as if he were analyzing the taste to determine the ingredients.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Hermione asked, concerned at his reaction as she took the bottle from his outstretched hand and placed it around her neck again after ensuring the stopper was secure.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It's just that…well, I have tasted better things in my lifetime," Draco sputtered somewhat.

"Good medicine always tastes bad…that's what my aunt used to tell me," Harry grumbled as he listened at the doorway. "Of course, she always sweetened Dudley's medicine with chocolate syrup."

Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"I won't tell you what that sorry excuse for a father put in mine," Draco whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and she could see that Harry had gone very pale.

"I have to begin the spell. Are you familiar with the Omniapurgalis?" She asked.

"No…if it isn't Dark Magic then I probably don't know it," Draco muttered, a slight blush of anger appearing on his cheeks.

"It isn't Dark Magic but it is very powerful magic. The potion you just drank had to be prepared according to very exact instructions and very specific preparation of the ingredients," Hermione began.

"Was Professor Snape involved?" Draco asked.

"Only as a resource, really. The potion had to be prepared by me alone…although I did have some help with the ingredients," Hermione glanced at Harry.

"It seems I have a lot to thank you for, Potter," Draco remarked sincerely.

"She's worked really hard to prepare for this, Malfoy," Harry replied with a small smile, "Ron and I helped gather a few things here and there…mainly looking up things in books…but Hermione did the work. We can't take much credit. Even Snape…well, he mainly supervised."

Draco smiled as well but then became serious as he turned back to face Hermione. "You said that the potion was the first part. What follows?"

"There is a spell that I have to cast in order to drive away the evil from your soul. When you were born, you were exposed to the Ritual Bath at a very young age. It is my belief that it would have killed you if not for a protective ointment that Dumbledore sent to your mother. The ointment protected your soul from being completely corrupted and protected your body from destruction," Hermione explained, kneeling down to look at Draco, whose eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"My mother…" he started brokenly. Hermione embraced him and held him as he cried. "I never had a chance to cry for her. He killed her…I know he did. She was the only one who loved me."

"That isn't true, Draco. I love you," Hermione murmured into his hair as she patiently waited for the sobs to subside.

"Sorry about breaking down like that," Draco muttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Don't worry about it. When we get out of here, I'll tell you about my experience with the Mirror of Erised," Harry replied, compassion for the stricken boy showing in his eyes.

"I guess you should begin the spell, Hermione," Draco said softly. "Is it going to hurt?"

"I don't know, Draco. It might," she whispered. 

"Hermione, you had better start quickly. Professor Snape can't argue with Malfoy's father forever," Harry urged.

"There is danger in this spell, isn't there?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione looked into his grey eyes and nodded.

"Danger to me?"

She nodded again.

"Danger to you?"

She hesitated before nodding slightly. Draco slumped in the chair and looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't let you do this," he stated firmly.

"You have no choice," Harry replied. "Hermione is willing to take the chance. She seems to think you are worth it."

Draco looked chastened. "I couldn't live with myself if…"

Hermione placed a finger to his lips. "Nothing will happen. Now, just close your eyes and try to relax. Harry is right…we don't have much time…just this hour of grace."

Draco sat up straight and, with a nod to Hermione and Harry, closed his eyes and began to consciously slow down his breathing in an attempt to relax.

"Good luck, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"I have to bind you to the chair…just to be safe," Hermione explained needlessly. Draco nodded and she conjured bindings of a softer leather than that used by his father. 

Hermione held out her wand and, taking a deep breath, began to perform the spell. With a steady hand she traced the figure eight along Draco's chest. She could see him tensing slightly at the contact. Upward loop. Sweep into the downward loop. Keep the wrist relaxed and supple. Hermione could almost hear Professor Snape coach her as she completed the figure and, with an expert flick of the wrist, placed the tip of her wand at the exact intersection of the loops…right over Draco's heart.

She took another steadying breath before beginning the chant.

"Expurge corpe et animo te

Ablegate lemuribus malis

Per amorum meum ad virtuum revienes

Per amor meum mihi revienes"

Repeating this over and over quietly, she fell into a strange sort of trance where, although concentrating on the task at hand, she was acutely aware of her surroundings.

Draco began to shake violently and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He clenched his jaw tightly as if he were holding back a scream. Hermione could hear Harry gasp…the sound of it reverberating oddly around the chamber.

One minute gone.

Then she began to feel something herself…an itching. The strangest itching that felt as if a thousand mosquitoes had bitten her. The itching became more and more intense and gradually, not without some degree of horror, the itching became warmth…and the warmth began to burn. Hermione could feel the intensifying pain but did not waver. She felt she could almost smell charred flesh…was certain that the evil that she was siphoning away from Draco would consume her entire body.

Two minutes gone.

And then the images came crashing into her mind. Visions of horror and depravity…wicked deeds that Draco had been forced to witness. Some victims she recognized. Most she did not. Hermione could feel the nausea building inside her but forced it down without stopping the spell. 

Three minutes gone.

For a moment, Hermione thought that her vision had gone slightly blurry but then realized that there were dark wispy shapes pouring out of Draco's chest. Her eyes widened slightly as the demonic shapes began to dance menacingly around them. 

"Those were inside him?" She could hear Harry say in disbelief.

The shapes were taunting them, whispering hatefully in a language she could not understand. They seemed to be pulled towards the ceiling where they disappeared, moaning as they were dispatched.

Four minutes gone.

She felt a cold wind begin to blow as more and more of the terrible black shapes began to circle around them. The sickening sensation of panic was making her slightly light-headed and she was afraid that she might faint. The shapes touched her…causing her skin to break out in gooseflesh. The cold wind picked up speed and her hair whipped wildly around her, slapping against her face painfully.

Five minutes gone.

"Hermione, we have a bit of a problem. I don't hear Professor Snape and Malfoy's father arguing anymore. It's gone awfully silent," Harry whispered hurriedly.

The black shapes were so thick around them that she could not see past them. They were translucent…the light filtering through them somewhat but they looked viscous…oily…like the residue of a potion gone terribly wrong. 

Six minutes gone.

Draco was now clenching his jaws so hard that the veins in his forehead were throbbing from the exertion and she could hear the sickening sound of teeth grinding. He began to struggle against the bindings but they held true and he could not move. Throwing his head back, he began to scream as the dark shapes began to disappear in earnest. Hermione did not waver but continued the incantation.

"Now we're in for it, Hermione. They had to have heard that. I'll barricade the door with some of the spells Professor Snape taught me," Harry yelled. There was no point in being quiet now. Lucius would know something was wrong.

Seven minutes gone.

Hermione could see that the number of dark shapes was starting to diminish. She could see more of the chamber. Draco was still screaming though and she could still feel the intense burning in every pore of her body. She doubted that the Cruciatus Curse could be much worse than this feeling of spontaneously combusting.

Eight minutes gone.

The banging on the door began. She could hear Lucius shouting. She could hear Professor Snape yelling. She could hear Harry launching spell after spell in an effort to protect Hermione and Draco.

There were fewer dark shapes now…she was almost done…so close…

The room almost exploded in fire and light as the door to the chamber was simply incinerated…pieces of wood flew through the air. Some hit her and some hit Draco. He was so absorbed in screaming that he did not notice. Hermione did not even feel the beam that cut her shoulder…the burning was so many times worse. 

Nine minutes gone.

She could hear Lucius scream obscenities at her…things that would have made her furious with righteous anger. She could hear Harry and Professor Snape battling with Lucius in an effort to keep him from her. The three men struggled and launched so many hexes and curses that the very room lit up with sparks of wild magic.

So close…only two more shadows left. Draco stopped screaming and his head slumped forward in exhaustion. He had passed out. Hermione was feeling exhausted as well…she felt as if she were simply a skeleton of a person. She felt that she was going to die. The intense evil that had been inside Draco and had somehow coursed through her own veins had left her weakened and ill. She had not expected that. She imagined that Professor Snape had not expected that either. In her bleary mind she thought to herself that she would have to write a book about the spell and its exact effects on both the victim and the rescuer.

She could see that Professor Snape was thrown to the far side of the room, hitting the wall hard. He did not fall but was very groggy. She looked at him in fear and she saw steely determination in his eyes…they glittered like cold obsidian. She could hear Harry tackle Lucius and throw him to the ground where they grappled for position. Professor Snape was trying to aim a disarming hex but could not as he ran the very real risk of hitting Harry by mistake.

So close…the last shadow was almost gone…it was hovering at the ceiling…reluctant to go…

She saw Professor Snape finally aim his wand at Lucius. She heard Harry's gasp of pain as Lucius threw him aside. She felt Lucius' wand aimed at her…the hairs on the back of her neck rising in response to the Dark Magic being aimed at her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about the things she would miss…arguing with Ron…helping Harry with his homework…listening to Ginny talk about Harry…Potions Class…Arithmancy Class…holding Draco…kissing Draco…

"_Please_," she prayed silently as she continued to mutter the spell in a hoarse voice that was quickly failing.

"Noooo!" Harry screamed.

So very close…the last shadow…almost…almost…just a few more seconds…

And then everything exploded in light and heat…for a moment, Hermione saw a flash of red and gold…before she succumbed to the total darkness that beckoned her and fell heavily to the ground at Draco's feet…her wand falling out of her nerveless hand.

A/N: Next chapter in about a week (last one!) After this is complete, I will be concentrating on my Remus/Hermione story "Come To You By Moonlight" and, once that is complete I will be starting a brand new chaptered series featuring my favourite couple, Severus & Hermione.

A/N2: If you would like to know when I update this story (or any other) please email me at stregabrava@yahoo.ca


	15. Ashes to Ashes

**__**

CHRPDisclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR. ::does a happy dance:: I am finally finished this story!!!

****

Chapter 15: Ashes to Ashes

The weather could not have been more appropriate. The sky was grey and full of ominous looking clouds. Thunder rolled in the distance and a cold wind began to blow…the kind of wind that could take one's breath away. The rain began almost immediately, pelting the ground in a constant downpour, causing umbrellas to pop up like strange, oversized flowers, providing a colourful backdrop to the somber surroundings.

Yes, the weather was quite odd…unseasonable for the time of year…but it was perfect for a funeral.

Harry stood apart with Ginny and Ron. Ginny's face was pale and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes…or perhaps it was the rain.

"It all seems so pointless," she whispered as she watched the group of adult wizards near the gravesite.

"Death has a way of putting things in perspective," Ron replied, holding his large umbrella over the three of them and glaring at the thundering heavens.

"To go through all that and end up here…just a ceremony and good-bye…as if you never were there in the first place. It's like you don't matter in a way," Harry caressed Ginny's hair as she began to sob and embraced him. 

"Come on, Ginny…show some of that Gryffindor courage," Ron said in a very shaky voice.

"I hate funerals," she replied emphatically, although her voice was rather muffled by Harry's cloak.

"I don't blame her, Ron…I am ready to bolt," Harry continued to comfort the younger girl while Ron looked around at the mourners.

"I still don't believe it," Ron remarked.

"You had better believe it," Ginny snuffled.

"The whole school turned out," Ron commented.

"Why does that surprise you, Ron? Of course they would all come out," Harry responded.

"I suppose we had best give our condolences," Ginny said suddenly.

"Do you think that's a good idea, given the circumstances?" Harry asked.

"It's the Gryffindor thing to do," Ron sighed, giving his sister a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and, together with Harry and Ron, approached a large umbrella that stood alone by the still open grave. For a moment, the three of them watched as the rain pelted the coffin, running off the sides in small rivulets that streamed into the pit below. The coffin would not be lowered into the earth until everyone had left. They then turned to the two people underneath the other umbrella.

"Draco," Harry said, holding out his hand, "I'm sorry about what happened to your dad."

Draco stood beside Hermione, sharing the shelter of a sole umbrella. He had his arm around her shoulders and he shook Harry's hand heartily.

"Don't be, Harry. He got what he deserved and now he can become fodder for the worms," Draco replied.

"Malfoy…just wanted to say that I'm sorry about…well, everything. Maybe, when you're ready, we can play some three on three Quidditch practice," Ron suggested, holding out his hand to his former nemesis.

"You're not the only one who has regrets, Weasley. I think I will take you up on your offer…as long as you are not opposed to the idea of losing," Draco smiled.

Ron chuckled, "I won't be losing to you, Malfoy. Oh, and Mother asked if you would like to come by for a visit sometime after we finish the school year. She asked me to find out…felt a bit shy asking you herself."

Ron blushed slightly and Draco's smile widened.

"Hermione will be there too," Ginny said in a wheedling tone as she came forward to kiss Draco on the cheek.

"How can I refuse?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled as well this time.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked in concern.

Hermione turned to her friends and nodded. "It's been rather awful these past couple of days. The inquiry…the questions that the Ministry had about his death…"

Draco kissed her forehead softly. "We argued self-defense. Lucius was temporarily controlled by Voldemort, which caused him to attack us. I also was under the control of Voldemort himself but now am free of his curse…which is partly the truth, after all. The other Slytherins might be trouble but it isn't anything I cannot handle. We managed to save Lucius' reputation by blaming it all on the Dark Lord and that was important to me…I don't want my children to be branded as offspring of a Death Eater."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione who blushed furiously. "Honestly, Harry…he is talking about the future. We still have a war to fight. Voldemort is still out there…we have a lot of difficult times ahead of us."

"That is true, Miss Granger," a silky voice spoke from behind them. Turning around quickly, they saw Professor Snape. "However, if the actions of this present group are any indication, it is my opinion that the Dark Lord will not have a chance."

The group stood shocked at this unexpected praise.

"I am so glad that you were acquitted, Professor Snape," Hermione whispered gratefully.

"As am I although it was really Mister Weasley and the Marauders Map that saved all of us. He alerted the Headmaster who quickly sent Fawkes to help us. I don't think I have ever seen him fly so fast," Professor Snape replied, a slight smile softening his features.

"Thank you for your help in the inquiry, Professor Snape," Draco held out his hand to the older man who took it and shook it solemnly.

"No thanks are necessary. It was the least I could do for you…and for your mother. The thanks should go to Miss Granger and to Mister Potter and Mister Weasley as well for being their usual Gryffindor selves…and I mean that in the very best of ways," Professor Snape smirked as the students giggled somewhat.

"So, what happens now?" Ginny asked.

"I am using a part of my father's estate to set up a bursary for any wizard or witch who wants to pursue a career as an Auror, regardless of house. I would also like to donate my family mansion to the Ministry of Magic to be used as its headquarters for its secret operatives…the place is so full of hidden rooms and secret passageways and protective wards that it will serve their purpose well. I have no desire to return there," Draco replied with finality.

"Where will you go?" Ron asked, rather puzzled.

"I will probably buy a small house for myself but, after the school year is finished, I will be spending a bit of time in the muggle world," Draco replied, smiling at the look of utter amazement on Harry's face.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, rather impressed.

"It's something that came to me last night. Voldemort will undoubtedly be targeting muggles and I want to devote some time to determining where they might be the most vulnerable. Large urban centers. Financial institutions. That sort of thing. It's my way of trying to right things," Draco said, a bit embarrassed.

"But you have never been in the muggle world before…you have no idea what it's like," Ron sputtered.

Draco smiled. "I never said I would be alone." He pulled Hermione a little closer.

Professor Snape nodded his head in approval. "It is a worthwhile proposition which could save countless lives, Draco. When you have some preliminary findings, I hope you will return to Hogwarts to discuss them with myself and the Headmaster."

"He will, Professor," Hermione answered.

"We'd better be heading out…we have classes again tomorrow and there are some professors who won't accept a funeral as a valid excuse for tardy homework," Harry grumbled.

"Obviously you speak of professors who are dedicated to the instruction of their students," Professor Snape remarked wryly. "Draco, you know my door is always open to you. Miss…Hermione…thank you. I think I can safely say that your Potions mark will be the highest Hogwarts has seen since…well, since I was a student here."

Hermione practically beamed and, unexpectedly, hugged the Potions Master.

"10 points from Gryffindor," he said awkwardly as he tentatively touched her hair.

"Why?" Ron was aghast and Harry and Ginny looked confused.

"For making me eat the many harsh words I have said in the past about Gryffindors," Professor Snape replied as he released her. "I will see you all in class tomorrow. Good day."

The students watched as Professor Snape walked away with a slight limp. A witch they had never seen before came up to him, carrying a flowered umbrella, and began talking to him in the rain. She was rather petite with brown hair and a round face. She seemed to smile an awful lot. Then again, Professor Snape was smiling an awful lot as well.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"Madam Pomfrey's apprentice…looked after Snape while he was in the infirmary," Harry strained his eyes and watched as the witch smiled at whatever it was the Potions Master was saying.

"Seems to me that they have hit it off," Ron quipped, obviously perturbed that anyone would take an interest in the overgrown bat.

"We'd better get going," Ginny nudged Harry and Ron as she saw Draco looking at Hermione with a faraway expression. Ginny suddenly felt very proud of what the two boys had done for the couple.

Harry took the hint immediately. "Yeah…we've still got a Potions essay to write and some Divination homework to do. We'll catch up with you tomorrow, Draco…maybe schedule that Quidditch practice."

"I look forward to it, Harry," Draco smiled as he shook the other boy's hand. Harry touched Hermione's hair softly. "You need anything at all, just ask." Hermione nodded wordlessly.

"Tomorrow, then," Ginny hugged Hermione hard and shook Draco's hand.

"Malfoy…you'd better take good care of her," Ron started as he shook Draco's hand and gave Hermione a small kiss on the cheek.

"I will," Draco answered, "I wouldn't want to raise the anger of the entire Weasley family…that's a force even Voldemort should be afraid of."

Ron grinned and nodded.

Hermione watched as her three friends walked away, struggling slightly as the wind threatened to take their umbrella away.

"You have good friends, Hermione," Draco commented.

"They are your friends now too, Draco," she replied, turning to face him and smiling.

"I can't even begin to thank you…" he began. Hermione stopped him from continuing by placing a finger to his lips.

"There is no need to thank me. I love you and the thought of losing you was more than I could bear."

He touched her chin softly, the warm gray eyes full of affection…no more coldness or hatred could be seen.

"I love you too, Hermione," he leaned down to kiss her. Her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist. At that moment, they only existed for each other and did not notice when the umbrella was ripped out of Draco's grip by the wind…they simply stood there, pelted by rain and wind and simply reveling in being alive and finally being free.

Free to live.

Free to love.

FINIS

__

A/N: I will next be working on completing "Come To You By Moonlight" which is a Remus/Hermione story and then I will begin a brand new chaptered Severus/Hermione story.

****

THANKS GO TO:

Everyone who reviewed for making this story so much fun to write…especially those of you who took the time to email me…thank you so much!!! CS Lewis who gave me the idea of the chair in the first place (if you haven't read "The Chronicles of Narnia, why haven't you? The chair is found in "The Silver Chair") Tessie and Amy…for being great cyber-friends and fabulous beta-readers (love you both…chocolate truffles for you) Marek…who reads and reviews everything I write (it means a lot to me) Lynn…my Canadian counterpart…for listening to me vent and for being so supportive (and for all those lovely AR pictures…keep them coming!) Ashley/Jesse/Shelley/Holly/Michael…just because Carole…for being one of the most creative reviewers I know Hubby…because you always know how to banish the evil Writer's Block Boggart (love ya, hon!) My boys…my greatest creations whom I love dearly JP, EC, VV and NL for being such good friends in my time of need (vi voglio tanto bene, cari!) Giulia and Chiara…my Italian counterparts. Forza Azzurri!!! Everyone I have forgotten because my memory is seriously bad…love you all and thank you for your reviews! 


End file.
